She Smiles Like An Angel
by Atomic Kitten
Summary: *Chapter 23* Ok....*sniff* I'm finished the story! I'm happy, but I'm sad :( So, I hope ya all enjoyed the story. The last chapter...it's kinda weird. But, it's kinda cool. Anyways, plz R&R!!!!!!
1. Misunderstood

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I do not own any of the Escaflowne characters or anything that you most likely recognize such as singers and bands. The Characters in the story look like the characters in the movie, however they have the same attituides as in the series (except Millerna).  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Misunderstood  
  
Jolie was not a normal every day girl. She didn't wear stylish clothes; she didn't curl her hair every morning before she went to school. Instead she wore her brown hair back in a ponytail, wore old jeans, a pink worn out sweater that she had been wearing since 3^rd grade and a white t-shirt underneath it. Her shoes, well she most likely bought them at some value village store a long time ago. They weren't comfortable and she would always trip. Making people think she was accident-prone.  
  
Jolie never wore any makeup and was the nicest girl in her town. But the popular kids didn't think of her that way. They thought of her as the school geek. They would play nothing but foolish pranks on her.  
  
Jolie woke up one morning feeling a little depressed for no reason. (Everyone has there off days). Anyway, she got dressed and walked to school. But this time, she didn't make it. You see, every morning she'd go and say hello to her mother, in other words, visit her grave. Along with her sweet brothers grave. But it wasn't that, that made her miss school it was something else...  
  
You see Jolie's mother and brother both died in a car accident. A drunk driver hit them, and pretty much smashed the car into tiny pieces, it would have been impossible for any one to survive the crash. But Jolie never forgave that driver, who was also killed by the way. It was strange, because if someone did something very very bad to Jolie, like the popular kids, she always prayed for him or her, and forgave them. Even if it wasn't her and the kids were well "goofing" off.  
  
When Jolie stopped by their graves she heard some sort of a rumble. If frightened her. But then she saw what it was. A beautiful golden light beam hit the ground surrounding her and pulling her up towards the blue sky. Almost freezing her in time. It was a cold beam, yet it was warm. The colours changed as she was pulled towards the sky, until she was completely knocked out...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jolie woke to see many people surrounding her, with some horrible stench in the air, causing her to gag. There was a boy infront of her with ravin black hair, wearing a red t-shirt and beige pants with brown boots and a sword laying by his side.  
  
Another man with golden long hair stood beside her. He wore a black leather outfit with a sword as well laid by his side. He looked like some sort of a rebel soldier.  
  
Then, a girl with brown hair tied up in a ponytail with a pink bow holding it in the back. She wore armor, with a rose incarved on the shoulder. She wore tight short shorts and a striped pink shirt. She also looked much like a rebel.  
  
But what scared Jolie the most was the cat girl. She looked like a cat, only with pinkish red hair tiger stripes around her face and she wore a worn out dress. She also looked very spoiled, and didn't look too happy to see Jolie.  
  
Jolie sat up shaking her head. She looked at this people. She smiled angel-like and stood up. Everyone immidiatly jumped to their feet. The boy with the black hair drew his sword out from his sheeth.  
  
"Where do you come from?" he asked.  
  
Jolie looked up at the sky. It was a dark sky and night had already fallen. But it was then, when she saw Earth. Earth and it's moon. Her mouth dropped in amazment. She pointed towards the Earth in shock.  
  
"I-I'm from there. Where am I? How did I get here?" She asked.  
  
"How'd you get here? Obviously your needed sweetheart. Maybe we should search you. Make sure you're not with Zaibach or anything. Come on, hand me your bag," The girl with the pink bow in her hair had said.  
  
Jolie sat down infront of the girl with her bag. She emptied it out, containing textbooks, binders, a few extra pieces of clothing, a CD player and a few cds and such but nothing important. However, a single white feather dropped from the bottom of the bag. The girl picked it up and examined it.  
  
"It's my good luck charm. It's not that I belive in them or anything. But when I was little, it just appeared from the sky, no bird, nothing. So I've kept it ever since," Jolie explained.  
  
"Well it's in pretty good shape. When did you find it?" She asked.  
  
"Well, the day after my mother and brother died. I was only ... seven. Yeah I was only seven years old. I'm 16 now. Wow, I've had for about nine years. It looks brand new. It's almost like it's a magic sort of feather. Anyway, I'm no enemy, trust me. I'm not that type of person. I believe in the Lord's Plan. In other words, fate. Only, the Lord's plan is everyone elses' version of fate," Jolie explained.  
  
Everyone stood their, dumbstruck, not knowing what to say. Jolie just sat there smiling at them. The woman with the pink bow was the first to speak.  
  
"Hey. My name is Millerna. This is Van Fannell the one in the red shirt, he's the King of Fannellia. This is Allen Shezar, A Knight. This is Merle, Van's annoying friend, and this is the rest of the crew. They'll introduce themselves when they talk to ya. Which is they do, by the way, don't listen to a word they say. They're all liars. Nothing to get your hopes high for," she introduced," anyway, welcome to the group. We are all joined together to destroy Zaibach. We did it once, we'll do it again. Only it seems they have a few of our men on their side. So we don't trust anyone of us anymore."  
  
Jolie couldn't believe what she had just said. No one trusts each other. But trust is like love, and you can't possibly live without love, let alone trust. These thoughts zoomed throughout her head, not knowing what to think of. She stood up and looked around at everyone.  
  
"How can you all not trust each other. I mean, trust is love, and the greatest thing in life is to love and be loved in return. And without love, your heart would fade away. And without trust, how will you ever live in peace? I mean, it's just plain crazy," Jolie explained.  
  
"Well anyone from the Mystic Moon is plain crazy. And hey, you're from the Mystic Moon aren't you? I guess you shouldn't be the one to talk should you?" Merle retorted.  
  
"I didn't mean it as a rude comment Merle. I meant it as a fact of nature. I mean, you should always go with your gut instinct, but never should you follow someone else's," Jolie said.  
  
"Well, whatever. A lot of people around here follow orders; even if they're good or bad. You are certainly not gonna last here. And, eww, that sweater your wearing. That is just disgusting. How old is it? A hundred years? I mean, even I could afford a new sweater," Merle told her.  
  
"Really? If so then, why bother buying a sweater, when you can go and buy a new attituide?" mocked Jolie.  
  
Millerna broke out in a high pitched laughter as Merle walked away pouting about how she was put down by a girl from the Mystic Moon. Something she figured was impossible.  
  
As everyone settled down, they got to business. They explained why they were after Zaibach, they explained about Van's brother, Folken. And how he had betrayed his own country by destroying it for a second time. All of the men who had died in the first war were brought back from the machines Zaibach creates. Van told her to beware a boy leader of the Dragon Slayers. His name was Dilandau Albatou, and would certainly would be after Van. Jolie figured that all he needed was some praying. However she was very much wrong...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anyway, this is my first fanfiction. I hope you all liked it. It's probably not very detailed and such, but its not quite the best I can do. If you want to e-mail me you can, my addy is: [1]sola_de_esca@hotmail.com (I have msn messenger too) ^^  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:sola_de_esca@hotmail.com 


	2. Getting To Know You

Chapter 2  
  
Getting to Know You  
  
As Jolie decided to go with them to their destination, they told her everything. Especially where they were going. They were heading to a place called Asturia. A city full of fun, activites, events. Something Jolie would be most likely be interested in.  
  
When they landed there, it was beautiful. The trees were bushy and green. The houses looked as white as can be. The streets were full of people busy working, trading or just buying. The palace was an amazing sight. It was as tall as the Great Pyramid of Giza. And trust me, that's pretty big, especially for a palace. The sky was as blue as it could possibly could be. There absolutly no pollution, anywhere.  
  
As Jolie looked out the window of their ship, her mouth widened. Everything seemed so peaceful. She couldn't believe there was a war going on. It didn't seem like there was, just by looking at this working city. Too many people were smiling and greeting each other. And the children. The children were running around bare-foot laughing, running and jumping. It was all just a happy picture. This picture, to Jolie, was her calling. She felt that this was her dream city, believe it or not.  
  
But then... Jolie saw something. The rest of the crew saw too. Gades, one of the crew members immidiatly went up to the steering wheel. He was about to turn the ship around for some odd reason, when Allen stopped him.  
  
"What do you think your doing, Gades?" Allen asked.  
  
"It's Zaibach. We have to get out of here! They'll see us! They'll capture us!" Gades yelled to him.  
  
"We can't turn around. Running from your enemies isn't going to help anything. You should always try to work it out. Maybe they have similarities to some of you. Like reading the same books, maybe the same music or maybe you all like archery or something like that?" Jolie said.  
  
Everyone looked at each other, bracing themselves from the laughter growing. Then, they couldn't hold it any longer, as they burst out laughing. Laughing at her idea of being friends with Zaibach. It was something that was impossible. So impossible it was funny to hear the words "Friends with Zaibach." Jolie was a little upset about this. She never liked being made fun of. But she never complained. This time, she showed a little of disapointment in her facial expression. But she turned around so they couldn't see it.  
  
Van walked up to Jolie. He was the only one not laughing about her comment. As they all went to a different room to have a few beers and play cards, Van decided to talk to Jolie as he steered the ship.  
  
"You know, they don't understand your ways. They don't know what your like. The problem is, I do know. You're too nice here. And nice just won't cut it. You can pray, wish or do whatever you do, but nothing here is going to change," Van warned.  
  
"So you think I'm weak. But I'm not. I'm shy, friendly but I'm certainly not weak. You already think you know me. You know absolutly nothing about me. You don't know about my family, you don't know about how I live my life. You do not know anything about me. I'm sorry to possibly make you mad for being here. But Hitomi isn't coming back. And I am sorry you were expecting her..." Jolie paused.  
  
Van looked over his shoulder at Jolie. He looked her up and down in shock, seeing nothing but a plain girl. He was as white as can be. His mouth moved, but nothing shot out. Until five minutes later;  
  
"How d-did you k-know a-about Hitomi?" he managed to say.  
  
"I don't know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude or anything. I'm so sorry," Jolie was shocked.  
  
Van had nothing to say. He never told her about Hitomi. Or anyone in that matter. Why, he had never really spoke to her before. Jolie was shocked too. She had no idea how she knew about this girl named Hitomi. It was almost like she had downloaded Van'' every thought. All of his past or something rather. As she thought about it, she could hear other voices. At first, Jolie thought they were coming from the other room. However, after she heard things that she knew those strangers in the next room would never say to each other. Such as Gades hating Allen and wished he could just leave this stupid old ship and live a life of his own. And Millerna thinking that if once, could a normal woman be on this ship to talk to and not some quiet Mystic Moon girl and a cat girl.  
  
Jolie could feel herself struggling for air, as she looked around the room as it started to get dizzy. Everything became two, then three, after that four and then she blacked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, so that was chapter 2. It's probably worse then the first one. Anyway, I'm working on chapter 3. Maybe you guys could help me with thoughts and stuff. Oh by the way, my friend Miranda (WolfSpirit) helped me edit this one. 


	3. Lily

Chapter 3  
  
Lily  
  
Jolie woke up in a nice comfortable bed. Before she even opened her eyes to look around her, she thought she had already figured out what happened. It was most likely a dream. All of it was. Van, Millerna, Allen and Merle, they all must have been a dream.  
  
But then she heard foots steps. They sounded more like boots. And she heard speaking. This didn't sound much like her father. But, there was another familiar voice, which did sound like her father. But she didn't know who it could have been. She opened her eyes a little bit and spoke,  
  
"Dad is that you?" it was too blurry to see.  
  
"I think she's gone mad?" said a squeaky voice.  
  
"Yeah me too," It was obviously Merle, "I thought so from the start, but no one believed me."  
  
Jolie sat up and looked around the room. She was still in the ship, but when she looked out the window, they had landed. They were most likely ported in Asturia, because she could smell fresh sea air. But when Jolie looked around the room, her dad was no where to be seen. However, a new face was there.  
  
A tall man with long brown hair showed up. He wore a white shirt and baggy brown pants. He wore a long brown cloak trimmed with a golden design. Sun glasses were place on top of his head, hippy sun glasses that is, along with a necklace around his neck. As he smiled, his teeth glistened. In other words, it looked like he bleached them.  
  
"Well, looks like you're awake. I wonder what happened to you. When you passed out, this ship had landed, and Millerna came out asking for my help. She said this girl from the some place and fainted. So I came in," the man had said.  
  
"Oh. I passed out? I thought I was just having some sort of a dizzy spell and sort of well, yeah I guess I passed out didn't I?" Jolie said shaking.  
  
"You're a funny girl. By the way, my name is Dryden. I do a lot of trades and such. What's your name, and where do you come from?" Dryden asked.  
  
"Well, my name is Jolie, and I come from Earth... uh `Mystic Moon'. It's a pleasure to meet you sir," Jolie answered him kindly.  
  
Dryden smiled, and laughed a little. Never a woman had called him `sir', unless it was one of his crew members, but even then it felt uncomfortable to him.  
  
Jolie sort of smiled along with him. Dryden then told her that she should come and look outside. He explained to her that Asturia was a neighboring country that would support any country, any empire whatever it was. That was why Zaibach was there. They had signed a peace treaty again with Asturia, and this time promised not to break it to the King of Asturia.  
  
"There are Kings and Queens in every country isn't there, Dryden?" Jolie asked.  
  
"Yes, there is. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, isn't there a Democracy? Back where I live, most countries live in Democracies. Some don't, usually the rulers there are horrible. "Like" Jolie was cut off.  
"Listen. Many things are different from where you come from. I'm sure you probably have many more wars back where you live, and many more problems. I think I know a lot about the place you come from," Dryden told her.  
  
Jolie giggled at what he had just said. The others looked at her funny. They all thought they knew about her `planet' but it was quiet obvious they didn't. Everyone turned their attention to Jolie as she spoke, "Earth is nothing like that. The biggest war we ever had was World War II. And that was quite a while ago. That war was when Germany was trying to take over pretty much the world. The man who started it, tried to take over a few countries and succeeded, but then that's when my country got involved, Canada. Then, Japan bombed Pearl Harbor in America. That's when America got involved. Almost every country fought in it. It ended a few years later, and that's when all of our countries were freed-except for some, which are the third world countries and are very poor. However, back a few centuries ago the European countries always had small wars, but they weren't as big as the World Wars we have. So yeah. You must have known about that, right Dryden?" Jolie explained.  
  
"Of course I knew about that. I know everything about that."  
  
"So, what was the man's name who led the Germans?" Jolie asked sweetly.  
  
Dryden did not know. It was quite obvious. His answer was quite funny. He said some evil soldier's name; however it was far from it. I suppose the only one who could laugh at his answer was Jolie. But she didn't. She just patted him on the back and told him the answer of which it was.  
  
Dryden decided to show the `crew' around some new parts of Asturia. Well pretty much just Van, Jolie, Millerna, Merle and Allen at least. A few new streets and markets and restaurants had opened up. And as before, much laughter and happiness filled the air. Some people were playing songs on the street for money, others were dancing and others were selling. It was then, when Dryden stopped in front of some sort of bar. People sat in it, but it wasn't open. They most likely worked there.  
  
Van, Jolie, Millerna, Merle, Allen and Dryden all stepped inside. The lights were fading out, which dimmed the place. Smoke filled the air from some people who were well, smoking. But a girl was singing. She had short black hair; she wore black pants, a pink tank top and she wore sunglasses that were very familiar to Jolie. She was also African-American. The girl was singing a song, which Jolie remembered from the year 2002. (I guess I forgot to mention, it's the year 2005.) Anyway, the song was called "Overprotected"; Britney Spears sang it where she had come from. The voice was also familiar too.  
  
Jolie sat down listening to her voice, trying to figure out who it was. The rest of the crew sat down at a different table, and watched Jolie. When the girl was finished, she lifted her sunglasses to look at Jolie. The singer's mouth widened, as she screamed. Jolie screamed as well. The two ran up to each other hugging like they were long lost sisters or something like that.  
  
Screams of happiness filled the air as the two jumped up and down. Dryden stood up and walked over to them once they had calmed down.  
  
"You two, know each other?" He asked, quite startled.  
  
"Yes. We were old friends. We had our own band together, and everything. Jolie, you sure have changed. What happened to your punk rocker style? Girl, you had it all. You look like a girl who goes to bible camp every summer!" screamed her friend.  
  
"Well, yes I do go to bible camp every summer. And I've changed a lot, Lily. I'm not the same way I was before. I'm really not," Jolie spoke sadly.  
  
"That was your mom's sweater wasn't it? I remember her wearing it," asked Lily.  
  
"Yeah. I'm surprised you remembered. It was such a long time ago. I missed you so much!" Jolie hugged her best friend Lily.  
  
Dryden just raised an eyebrow and stood off to the side as the two talked. They sat down at the table and must have talked for over an hour. But finally, Jolie asked the big question.  
  
"How'd you get here? When did you get here? I mean, I don't even know how I got here. I'm scared Lily. I need your help. You've always been a big sister to me, watching out for me. I just need to know. You left me in the cold when you disappeared, along with Rita..."  
  
"Rita is here too. We were transported here out of the blue. We had a choice if we wanted to go back. But we were thirteen. We didn't know any better. And we've been fine. You know me, I can take care of myself," Lily said with a wink  
  
"You were always the bad-ass."  
"And you were always the sweet one. Girl, there's no turning back, we're here for good. We hate it back on earth. It stinks. Stay with us."  
  
Jolie looked around. Everyone was listening intently to their conversation, especially Merle. Jolie couldn't help leaving her father behind, all by himself. A tear streamed down her face. She wiped it away and looked up at Lily, who sat there; more serious then she had ever seen her best friend before.  
  
"I'll think about."  
  
Lily smiled and hugged her friend again. Dryden smiled as he headed the two girls towards the stage. He asked them a few questions, about their band. He asked who the main singer was, who sung back-up and such. After he was finished Dryden stood up on stage. Millerna, Allen, Van and Merle were all sitting at their own table.  
  
"I'd like to announce something that I have wanted for a very long time. This old shack you're sitting in now is going to be a nice restaurant. It's going to be filled with dancing, singing and food. The people will come in from a hard day of work and..." Dryden was interrupted.  
  
"And party their asses off!" screamed Lily.  
  
Dryden chuckled to himself and agreed with her `way' of making his point. It was quite obvious to Dryden that, if the two had a band together with another girl, obviously Jolie knew had to sing. So, Dryden pulled her off to the side, as Lily talked with Millerna and Merle.  
  
"Do you know possibly, how to sing?" Dryden asked her suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I guess I know. I sing in church all the time. And as you know, I used to have a band with Lily and Rita. So I suppose so. Why do you want to know?" Jolie answered smiling sweetly.  
  
"Maybe... maybe if you like to earn a few coins, maybe you could sing for this restaurant. But first, I have to hear you sing!" Dryden told her.  
  
Jolie nodded and went to her bag. She picked out an old CD. You could tell it was old because it was scratched completely. The CD cover was ripped and dingy. And it was dusty. Jolie never left her house with certain CD's. They were her life.  
  
She walked up to Lily and handed her the CD. She walked over to the CD player and placed the CD inside. Jolie walked up to the microphone as the music started to play. Lily knew exactly what song she was going to sing. It was the song "Dreaming of You" sung by Selena. Jolie made it sound special whenever Lily heard her sing it. Everyone stood in amazement as Jolie sang. But something was happening to the pendant that Hitomi gave Van. As Jolie sang to higher notes then to lower notes, the pendant would glow brighter and brighter.  
  
Van looked at the pendant as it was glowing. It grew into a bright red colour. However, the light looked as it was struggling to keep glowing, or it was fighting to stop glowing. Van quickly pulled Allen to the side and showed him. Millerna followed them without asking any questions. As they were talking about how the pendant was glowing, it was quite obvious.  
  
"So that's why she was brought here, isn't it?" Millerna asked.  
  
"What about her friends though?" Van asked him.  
  
"Well, I think Jolie's voice is attached to the Escaflowne-but not as much as you are Van. And I think the gods brought her friends here to give Jolie a guidance of where to turn. It seems as though, maybe her friends might have helped bring Jolie here. I'm not sure about that. But there is a great chance the Jolie is connected to the Escaflowne," Allen explained, telling his thoughts to them.  
  
The three watched Jolie intently this time, knowing that if she was harmed in any way, an important asset could be lost.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, it's got its twists and turns and stuff doesn't it? Anyway, that's chapter three. There is probably spelling mistakes and stuff. But hey, who cares. Anyway, please review my story, I need to know what to change or what to write in up coming chapters ^^ 


	4. Dilandau

Chapter 4  
  
Dilandau  
  
Jolie finished singing her favorite song. She stepped off the stage and was about to walk up to her friends when Allen jumped at her pushing her head down under the nearest table.  
  
"What'd you do that for!" screamed Jolie punching him in the gut.  
  
Allen fell over on his side. Jolie stood up dusting herself over. She had bumped her head on the table when he pulled her under. Millerna called out to her for her to get under the table again, as Allen groaned in pain. Never a woman has punched him so hard in the gut.  
  
Before Jolie could get under the table again, three men walked into the restaurant. One, who seemed to lead them, wore a giant smirk on his face. He had silver hair, he had a headband as well. He was covered in red and black armor with a sword dangling from his side. He had red gleeming eyes, filled with fire. He was as pale as Jolie. He didn't seem quite happy. As for the other two, one had brown hair, as bangs fell into his eyes, and the other had short brown hair. He pretty much looked like a girl. Both of them wore blue and black armor with swords as well.  
  
The silver haired boy walked up to Jolie. He looked around the room suspiciously.  
  
"I've never seen people in this place before. Who are you?" he asked unkindly.  
  
"Oh me?"  
  
"Well, I'd think so."  
  
"My name is Jolie. I am part owner to this place. It's openning up in about a week. Umm … it's going to be filled with entertainment and food. Would you like some…" Jolie looked at the man behind the bartenders table, he was waving a glass of water," would you like some water?"  
  
"I don't want any, but the two will have some."  
  
The two boys smiled and walked up to the bartender. It was then when Lily popped up from under the table. She smiled as she walked towards Jolie and the boy with silver hair.  
  
"Nope, no gum under there. Hi, how may we will help you?" Lily saved Jolie.  
  
"I don't need any help," he said.  
  
"Well, what's your name sir?" Jolie asked him sweetly.  
  
"Dilandau Albatou. What are your names?"  
  
Lily and Jolie looked at each other. They both introduced one another. They explained how they sing for entertainment in the restaurant and such. Dilandau didn't seem to amazed about their little story. So, insisted one of them sing.  
  
"What should we sing?" whispered Jolie.  
  
"Well I think you should sing "Shit on the Radio". It has fire and stuff in it. He'll totally get the flow," Lily insisted.  
  
"What makes you think he likes fire?"  
  
"I've seen Zaibach destroy villages, I know he likes fire. Now go, go up and sing for him!" Lily shoved her friend up on stage.  
  
Dilandau sat down with the two other boys. They listened to Jolie sing. Van couldn't help but notice the pendant glowing again. Millerna got mad at him because she figured Dilandau might see them with the pendant glowing. So, she made Van shove it in his pocket.  
  
When Jolie finished, the two boys began to clap. They kept on saying that her singing was beautiful and wonderful. Dilandau spoke not a word. He didn't smile, he didn't frown. He stood there with no expression on his face.  
  
Jolie walked up to him and smiled. He stood up with his 'friends'. Dilandau gave her an awkward look, as if smiling was prohibited from where he came from.  
  
"It was a pleasure meeting you. Please come by openning night. That's when everything will be happy and enjoyfull. The place will look a lot better as well. Thanks for coming by!" Jolie told him sweetly.  
  
"Well, maybe I will be by openning night. Goodbye."  
  
With that said, Dilandau left. As soon as they were out of site, everyone let out a sigh of relief. The others came out from under the tables. Jolie sat down in the chair and sighed. Allen walked up to her with a dirty look covering his face.  
  
"I am so so sorry! I didn't know what you were doing. I thought you were attacking me or something. I am so sorry. Please forgive me!" Jolie begged.  
  
"Well, I was never the one to hold a grudge against a woman like you. I completely understand," Allen said soothingly.  
  
Lily then approached Jolie. She sighed and hugged her friend.  
  
"You have no idea how close that was. They could have seen Van and them, and they would have started a small war in here. Anyway, you have to start acting more like the old you. Who wouldn't have invited him in here on openning night! Oh Jolie, you're going to be the end of me!" cried out Lily.  
  
It was then when a girl with long blonde hair and a flower tucked behind her ear came in with books in her arms. She knocked on the door, while Van opened it for her. As she stepped in, she saw Jolie and Lily standing there. She screamed and dropped all of the books in her arms. The girl ran up to Jolie and hugged her. The girl was so excited she was jumping up and down screaming with excitement. Then Lily joined in as the three hugged each other.  
  
"I missed you so much Jolie! Where have you been! And what happened to your style?" she said trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Umm, I've been back home, on earth. And well, my style faded away when you guys left me…" she said sadly.  
  
"Oh we're so sorry for leaving you behind! This place is amazing. You should stay a while. Hey, I know what we can put you in. Come with me," The girl pulled her off behind the stage.  
  
Van looked around in amazment. He couldn't believe what just took place. Atleast so many events in less then half an hour. First Dilandau, then this other girl who obviously knew Jolie. Van shook his head and sat down. Allen sat next to him.  
  
"I know. I'm a little confused as well," Allen spoke.  
  
Van smiled, as his friend talked with him about girls and how strange they act around men. Van had never had a man to man talk with Allen before. But hey, it was better then talking about Zaibach for once.  
  
The curtains opened from the stage and Jolie was pushed out. She was wearing tight leather pants and a red flaming tanktop. She wore sunglasses ontop of her head. She went red, as everyone looked her.  
  
"Wow, old jeans girl finally has some style. And you've been here for less then a day. I am surprised," Millerna said mockingly.  
  
"Shut up. So I'm a little white. And, I might be able to get used to the bare skin part. I really want to change back into my old clothes Rita!" cried Jolie.  
  
Rita smiled and shook her head. Everyone decided that they should leave Dryden to work on his 'restaurant', while they went off looking at the new shops. They all decided to split up. Allen, Lily, Millerna and Merle went in one group. And Van went with Rita and Jolie.  
  
As Van, Rita and Jolie walked down the street, Rita clung to Van like a mouse with cheese. Van would always blush whenever Rita talked to him. Jolie could tell that a crush was growing between both of them. It was quite obvious when Van bought Rita a flower. It was a yellow daisy. It also happened to be Rita's favorite flower. What a coincidence.  
  
Jolie walked up to Rita and Van, as before she was slowly walking behind them.  
  
"Looks like love is growing in the air," taunted Jolie.  
  
"Shh…I really like him. He's cute, now be quiet!" whispered Rita.  
  
"Alright. Hey Van, do you know where there might be an orphanage around here?" asked Jolie looking around.  
  
"No, I don't. Why don't you go and ask a shop keeper or something?" Van replied simply.  
  
"Okey Dokey. I'll leave you two love birds alone," winked Jolie.  
  
Van and Rita went red at that remark as Jolie ran off the opposite way. Rita giggled as her friend ran off.  
  
Jolie made herself to a 'intersection' between stores. She went up to a jewelry store and asked the man if he knew where an orphanage might be.  
  
"I only tell if you buy a jewel!" said the man.  
  
"But all I want to know is where a simple orphanage is."  
  
"Nope, only if you buy jewel!"  
  
"Fine then, I'll ask someone else," Jolie said.  
  
"Don't waste your time. They'll all say the same thing. Buy something and they give information. Now go along now, scoot get out of here!" the man shouted louder and louder.  
  
Jolie felt as if she was about to go in tears when a hand was place on her shoulder. She looked at her shoulder seeing a black leather glove. As she looked up it was that boy, Dilandau. He stared at the shop keeper looking for fear in his eyes. It seemed the longer Dilandau starred, the more the flames grew in his eyes.  
  
"Tell the girl where the damn orphanage is!" he yelled.  
  
"Uh, only if you buy jewel!" the man said trying to sound brave, by facing a Zaibach soldier.  
  
"What's the cheapest?" Dilandau said as if he were going to give up.  
  
"This bracelet. It's very cheap. One coin. Just one," offered the man.  
  
Dilandau looked at the braclet examining it as if there might be something wrong with it. He let out a sigh and reached for his pocket. He pulled out a coin and tossed it to the man. He grabbed Jolie's hand and opened it, while he shoved the braclet in her hand and closed it.  
  
"Remember this. You owe me," warned Dilandau.  
  
"Thank you. But you can keep this if you like," offered Jolie.  
  
"What good will a braclet do for me?"  
  
"Umm, I don't really know."  
  
With that, Dilandau walked away. The shop keeper broke out laughing, however Dilandau was not out of ear shot yet. As the man was laughing histarically, Dilandau turned around and shot him an evil glare. Immidiatly the shop keeper stopped laughing and looked down as if he were a cocker spaniel who just left a present on the rug. Dilandau gave a smirk and walked away.  
  
Jolie smiled at the shop keeper, as if saying 'ha ha ha'. The shop keeper smiled back at her and pointed to this house with the title "Orpahange" on it. Jolie shook her head and walked towards it.  
  
Allen saw everything. He saw the shop keeper yelling, Dilandau threatening and giving Jolie the braclet. Allen watched Jolie run into the Orphanage, and waited until she came out. As Jolie turned the corner, Allen grabbed her by the shoulders, he looked straight into her eyes as if searching for something.  
  
"Allen, you're scaring me. What are you doing?" Jolie was frightened by Allen's strange ways since when she first met him.  
  
"Where did you get the braclet?" He ordered to know.  
  
"Someone gave it to me."  
  
"Someone gave it to you? Just out of the blue, they said here young girl heres a pretty braclet for you, and walked away? I find that hard to believe. Who gave it to you!" Allen yelled.  
  
Jolie felt tears streaming down her face. She closed her eyes and ran away from Allen. Allen looked at her suspiciously. He didn't trust her at all. None of them, he felt that no longer would he trust anyone from the Mystic Moon. Last time he did so, she broke Van's heart. 


	5. Rita and Lily's Secrete

Chapter 5  
  
Rita and Lily's Secrete  
  
He walked down the dark hallway that led to his destination. He peered inside doors that were open hoping to find some miscreant doing something bad. However, by the time he got there, no one was found. He sighed and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," answered a soft but low voice.  
  
He stepped inside the dimly lit room looking around.  
  
"So, you called for me?"  
  
"Yes I did Dilandau. Sit down, please," the man motioned his hand forward.  
  
Dilandau sat down in the chair infront of him slouching in it like a school child bored out of his miserable wits.  
  
"What is it? What's so high and mighty that you had to interrupt me from training those pathetic low lifes?" he asked.  
  
"I have a new assignment. And I've seen you already know what it was by the looks of yesterday."  
  
"Oh really? I already know what it is? Let's hear about it Stratagos."  
  
"Hmm … It's that girl, who you gave that braclet to. She has powers believe it or not. And you need to fetch her for me. However, we're not the only living beings who know about her. Van knows. Along with Allen Shezar and his little crusade friends. You need to get her before they can unleash the power. However, you already know her power," the man said.  
  
"What? The power of being too happy?" mocked Dilandau.  
  
"Very funny. No, it's her singing. When you heard her sing, what did you feel like inside?"  
  
"That does not concern you Folken!"  
  
"It concerns me when she sings to anyone. Now tell me what did you feel Dilandau."  
  
Dilandau explained how he felt a little ball of kindness growing inside his stomach as she sang. He hated the feeling, and that he never wanted to hear her sing ever again. However, Dilandau did not know what was to come.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Jolie wake up! Wake up Jolie!" yelled a voice.  
  
Jolie woke up seeing Rita's worried face. She grabbed Jolie out of bed while she was still in her pajamas.  
  
"What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
Jolie was being dragged down the hallways of the Inn they were all of them were staying in. Rita pulled her to a certain room. It was Lily's room.  
  
"Lily's not feeling good! She has some sort of a fever. I am afraid she'll die. She just got over a nasty flu!" Rita cried.  
  
They opened the door to see Lily lying in bed coughing. However she looked healthy, but she didn't. Jolie walked up to her suspiciously. She sat down on the bed looking at Lily.  
  
"What's going on? You're not sick!"  
  
"Gotch ya!" cheered Lily.  
  
A few figures jumped out of the darkness cheering "Happy Be-lated Birthday!" Jolie went red. These people didn't even know her and they were all being so friendly.  
  
"You remembered! I can't believe it! You remembered," tears of joy ran down her blushed face.  
  
"Well we didn't really know what to give you so, we thought maybe we could buy you something later?" Lily told her.  
  
"Oh you don't need to buy me anything! You're all great! Van, Allen, Millerna and Merle. You have been great. And I feel like I've been well, like I've been in your way since I got here. I think I need to hang out with Lily and Rita today," Jolie said wiping joyful tears away from her eyes.  
  
"Fine by me!" Merle cheered.  
  
Van nudged her in the stomach. Merle just giggled to herself. It was kind of pathetic of Merle to say things such as that. But again, she thought she was protecting Van for some odd aparent reason. It was a good thing she didn't know about Rita and Van. Or else she would have thrown a fit like a little child.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jolie was walking with Rita and Lily towards the small restaurant. As they opened the door no one was in there. It was desserted like a ghost town. It was kind of freaky. It was a good thing that they had got there when they did, because all of a sudden it started to down pore.  
  
"Well this is no fun if it's going to rain. I've noticed that since Zaibach has been here there has only been one sunny day. And that was yesterday. Very strange. Anyway, I'm thirsty, I'll go get us something to drink. Ok?" Rita walked towards a box and pulled out some drinks.  
  
It was mountain water. From earth, it wasn't from Gaea. Jolie quickly grabbed the bottle and examined it.  
  
"Where did you get this? How did you get this? How did you even get all of those microphones, the sound equipment, guitars, drums and just everything! How did you get it?!" Jolie asked in frustration.  
  
"Oh we just a simple wishing spell," replied Rita.  
  
"Spell? A spell? Does that mean what I think it means? You know I've hated witch craft since ever! Your lying, I know you are!" Jolie cried.  
  
"Jolie, sweety, get used to it. Here, the entire world is full of magic. It's great. We just happened to use magic a lot. So, we made the things you like to drink, eat and use on earth and brought them here. Simple as that. We'd teach you, but you know, you're totally against it."  
  
"Against what?"  
  
The three looked over to see the boy with silver hair again drooping down his face. He quickly shook his head and ran his hand through his hair putting it back in place. He gave a smirk and walked over.  
  
"Oh you…" muttered Rita.  
  
"Glade your please to see me," mocked Dilandau.  
  
"Why are you here?" asked Jolie suspiciously, and certainly not gracefully.  
  
"Wow, I'm surprised. Usually your happy to see me."  
  
Jolie giggled to herself mocking Dilandau. She wasn't in the best mood, hearing that her friends were … well witches. Dilandau growled at her laughter. Rita looked at him as if she were about to kill him. As for Lily, she was glaring at him. They all knew perfectly well what Dilandau did in Zaibach. Why, he fought in wars, would kill people on the street, laughed whenever someone was hurt. He was what we call the devil's boy. Especially his insane liking for fire. He was basically creepy.  
  
"Why are you here Dilandau?" Lily stood up angrily.  
  
"I'm here for her," he said pointing at Jolie.  
  
"I'm surprised you came here all by yourself. Considering you know what we are. And your not with your Dragon Slayers. You must be a big boy now?" Rita said jokingly.  
  
This made Dilandau mad. He drew his sword from his sheeth. He walked up to Rita pinning the sword against her bare throat. She laughed at him. Jolie watched bug eyed at this.  
  
"You won't kill me. As long as Jolie's my friend, you won't kill me. You need her. You even touch me, and you know she can destroy you. Drop the sword and no one gets hurt," warned Rita.  
  
"Ha. That's a good one. Anyway witch. I am here for Jolie. To make things simple, come with me. But if you refuse and put up a fight, I assure you one of your friends will die," he spoke as if he were about to kill one of them if she came or not.  
  
Jolie looked up at him, then at her friends. Rita looked at her as if she were about to strangle Dilandau. As for Lily, she looked upset. She didn't want her best friend to leave, but she didn't want to die.  
  
"Let me think about it," she answered.  
  
"Jolie, sweety, this isn't something you can think about. Don't go, forget about us. Run, and run now. Go Jolie. Run!" Lily cried after her.  
  
Jolie looked around at the two. Rita motioned her head towards the door. She gasped for air, as the three looked at her. She quickly got up from her seat and dashed for the door.  
  
"Great!" Dilandau yelled.  
  
"Run Jolie! Run!"  
  
Jolie ran as fast as her feet could take her. Everything was closed, and there was no where to run. She tried searching for the Inn to find Van and Allen, but she forgot where it was. Before she knew it she was trapped in an alley. What luck? She turned around to see Dilandau soaked. Along with about five of his Dragon Slayers. She looked at them worridly, almost pleadingly. They came closer to her as she moved slowly towards the back wall of the alley. One of them begain to run and she was cornered by all of them. Dilandau stood at the end of the alley watching everything as if it were a movie. One of the Slayers grabbed her from behind and placed a small cloth over her mouth causing her to pass out. 


	6. Captured

Chapter 6  
  
Captured  
  
Jolie woke up in a dark cold room. She was lying on the floor, which happened to be cold as well. She looked around and could barly see anything. Jolie rubbed her head; it was soar from the fumes. They must have used some sort of chemical to put her out.  
  
"I see you're awake. You've been in my way since you came here."  
  
"Are my friends ok?" Jolie asked still rubbing her head, reconizing the timid voice.  
  
"Well, maybe they are and maybe they're not. I might have hurt them a little bit, just for fun," Dilandau told her.  
  
"So in other words they're fine," Jolie answered her own question.  
  
"H-how did you know that?" Dilandau asked shocked.  
  
Jolie smiled sweetly looking at him. He looked at her in shock as if she could read his mind. Dilandau walked closer to her.  
  
"I didn't. You actually thought I could read your mind?" Jolie laughed.  
  
"That's not funny!"  
  
Dilandau walked closer towards her growling in anger. He looked into her eyes. Jolie figured that he was trying to scare her. He stared hard and long, searching for something. Jolie smiled and shoved his face back. Dilandau couldn't believe what she had just done. A woman had just touched him! A woman just shoved him back!  
  
"Don't you ever touch me again! Or I'll-"  
  
"Slap me? I thought girls slapped, and boys punched?"  
  
This made Dilandau even angrier. He raised his hand when the door opened. A man with long blue hair walked in. To make everything short, he pretty much looked like David Bowie. Dilandau stopped from what he was about to do.  
  
"Dilandau. I am sure you're not treating our guest with dis-respect?" the man said walked closer.  
  
"Well, I think it's the other way around," he glared at Jolie hatefully.  
  
"She has every right to be upset."  
  
The man walked closer towards Jolie. She stepped back a little bit, being very cautious of her actions. He smiled at her.  
  
"You have something we want," the silence had been broken.  
  
"Is it that bracelet you Dilandau bought me? I'll give it back, if that's what you want," Jolie took of the bracelet, talking seriously.  
  
"No, you can keep it. It's your voice. That's what we want," the man spoke softly.  
  
"M-my voice?" She smirked after the though dropped into her head."So what are you gonna do? Kill me and take my voice box?"  
  
"We wouldn't want to hurt you. We're considering you as a guest. You can go wherever you like in the Vione. Oh, and feel free to sing at any time."  
  
The man smirked and walked up to the door.  
  
"Oh and another thing. Dilandau, make sure she doesn't leave your sight."  
  
With that said, the man walked away. Dilandau growled in frustration. He didn't want to be a baby sitter for some girl that mocks him constantly.  
  
Jolie sat down on the hard, cold floor. Dilandau watched her every movement. She began to cry.  
  
"I-I'm sorry for saying those th-things to you just a minute ago. I was j- just upset at y-you," spoke Jolie.  
  
Dilandau didn't know what to do. Somewhere in his heart he wanted to comfort her. But also his heart was saying, "no you can't give into some girl".  
  
Dilandau growled in frustration. He held his hand out to help her up. She looked up to see the leather, gloved hand offering to help her up. She dried her tears with her hands and let him help her up.  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
Dilandau didn't say anything, and proceeded towards the door. She watched him.  
  
"Well are you coming?" he hissed.  
  
"Uh…I suppose."  
  
Jolie followed him down the hallway, barely being able to see where she was going, because of the dimly lit lights.  
  
"Why is it so dark in here?" Jolie asked.  
  
"Well, we wouldn't want to waste all of our time fussing with the light fixtures now would we? They're all just crap, that's why it's dark," he retorted.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Jolie took the time to think about Dilandau. She knew that somewhere in his heart there was a good person. So, Jolie decided to take it upon herself and bring that good person out. Jolie knew that she could help him. And so that was what she was going to do…  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Ok so this is the sixth chapter. I know it took forever, but only cuz I had writers block. And it's kinda short too. But please review! The more reviews the more I'll write. Anyway, if u have any question or anything, feel free to e-mail me at: sola_de_esca@hotmail.com 


	7. Songs and Breakdowns

Chapter 7  
  
Songs and Breakdowns  
  
The fact that a girl had to follow him around all day long was annoying Dilandau. Whenever he turned the corner, she'd be there. Whenever he was eating, she'd be there sitting next to him. It was quite obvious that Jolie wasn't too happy with it either, for sometimes he would snap at her, almost drawing tears from her eyes.  
  
It was during that same day when Folken called Jolie and Dilandau to his laboratory. When Jolie opened the door, she saw two of her friends. Lily and Rita. They were standing beside Folken.  
  
"It seems that your 'bewitching' friends decided to come after you, Jolie."  
  
"Yeah, well we weren't going to let you get her. Because now that would be bad wouldn't it?" mocked Lily.  
  
"Lily, shut up…" warned Rita.  
  
"What? It's not like he can hurt us."  
  
"Well, I think he can. I mean, he's kinda captured us," Rita pointed out.  
  
Jolie giggled at Lily's response by the facial expresion upon her face. Rita couldn't help but giggle as well. Meanwhile, Folken stood there amazed on how these girls could laugh at something this serious. Dilandau gave a smirk upon his expresion.  
  
"Dumbfounded are we, Stratagos?" mocked Dilandau.  
  
Folken eyed him evily. Dilandau was about to leave him with the three girls, when he heard Folken clearing his throat signaling him about Jolie. He stopped and turned around. It was then Folken's turn to smirk. And he did just so.  
  
"Jolie," Folken began,"If you sing for me right now, I promise I'll let your friends go."  
  
Jolie looked at her friends. She wouldn't mind singing if it meant that her friends could be set free.  
  
"Jolie don't! It's like selling your soul to the devil! Don't do it!" Lily warned.  
  
"It's a done deal."  
  
Jolie shook hands with Folken, sealing the deal. Jolie smiled, as Folken motioned his hand towards the door, leading them to another room.  
  
Lily laughed at the sight, which was held in the room. She walked up to a microphone.  
  
"Jolie! It's just like a recording studio the singers and bands use back home! It's amazing!"  
  
"Yeah. Sure it is…" Jolie looked around.  
  
Jolie stepped inside the small recording area. She knew what to do. Read the lyrics, sing the song and it will all be over. As Jolie picked up the lyrics sheet, she reconized the song. It was "Everybody's got a Story" by Amanda Marshall.  
  
"Is this the song I'm going to be singing?" Jolie spoke with much hope.  
  
"Yes. I'm going to play the music, when I press the button. Are you ready?" Folken asked.  
  
Jolie nodded her head. Folken pressed play and she started to sing her favorite song.  
  
1 You walk up to me and say 'Feel like I know ya, baby'  
  
And then take a sip of your cherry coke  
  
Now, now who drinks a cherry coke?  
  
Maybe your nervous I see that bead of sweat dancing on your cheek  
  
Your words are like cheap champagne  
  
I get the point but it's much too sweet  
  
1.1 I'm so tired of the dance  
  
This carousel of superficial conversation gets me nowhere  
  
Dilandau watched the girl sing her heart out. He knew that Folken was lying to her. He kind of felt sorry for her, though he knew that she must have been very stupid, believing Folken.  
  
2 So you can see my bra, underneath my shirt  
  
Watch the wind, underneath my skirt  
  
But that ain't the picture it's just a part  
  
Everybody's got a story that could break your heart  
  
See my eyes; don't see what I see  
  
Touch my tongue; don't know what tastes good to me  
  
It's the human condition that keeps us apart  
  
2.1 Everybody's got a story that could break your heart  
  
Folken smiled, knowing what he was going to do with the recording. He knew very well about her voice and how it connected with the Escaflowne. If his plan works right, he would be able to lower the Escaflowne into the Vione and capture his brother and destroy the Dragon.  
  
Jolie sighed as she finally finished her song. She looked up at hoping that he'd let her friends go then and there. Jolie walked up to Folken, to confront him on his deal.  
  
"Alright. I sang for you, now let my friends go."  
  
"I'm sorry, did I say that? I don't recall. Do you have it in writing?" Folken acted innocent towards her.  
  
"You promised! We shook hands!" Jolie cried.  
  
"I knew he had something up his sleeve," muttered Rita.  
  
"Silly girl, thinking that we would keep our end of the deal. Obviously your brother hasn't told her much about Zaibach, has he?" said Dilandau.  
  
Jolie cried endlessly. She was trying to hold it back though it only made the pain in her stomach ach even more. She was crying uncontrolably. Rita and Lily wanted to comfort her, though Zaibach soldiers were holding them back from doing so.  
  
"Take those two to their cells. I'm terribly sorry Jolie. If we had it in writing I would have been able to follow up on it. Though, we didn't."  
  
Folken left her with Dilandau. Dilandau grabbed her, but she sank to her knees. It felt like she did make a deal with the devil, selling her pure, hearted soul.  
  
Dilandau again did not know what to do with the sobbing girl. Jolie had then cried herself to sleep. Dilandau picked her up and brought her to her quarters.  
  
  
  
Jolie woke up in a soft warm bed. She looked around the room. It was pitch black. She reached for the lamp on the nightstand and turned it on. She could see that room better now. The only thing in the room was the bed she was laying in and the nightstand. Jolie stood up and walked towards the door. She remembered seeing Dilandau lock one of the doors before. So, that's what she did.  
  
It had been an hour since she had locked the door. Jolie sat in the corner shaking uncontrolably in fear. She could feel the walls closing in on her. She could also hear screams of pain and horror. Jolie put her hands up to her ears; still shaking it was hard to cover them. It was then when she heard her mothers cry of pain. Jolie let out a horrific scream that could be heard throughout the Vione.  
  
Dilandau banged on the door trying to open it, hearing Jolie's scream something had to be wrong.  
  
"JOLIE! OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THE DOOR JOLIE, OR I'LL KICK IT DOWN MYSELF!" he yelled.  
  
Jolie crawled into a ball still shaking and covering her ears. She was rocking back and forth. Nothing but cries of the dead could be heard. It was then when the walls were just about to close all the way in on her when the door slammed open.  
  
Dilandau looked for the girl. He found her shaking in the corner. He ran over to see what was wrong. He grabbed her wrists trying to stop her from shaking, though it didn't work.  
  
"Let…go…of…me!" Jolie cried.  
  
"Gatti! Get medical attention. Now!" ordered Dilandau.  
  
"Yes, Lord Dilandau."  
  
Gatti then ran down the hallway to find a doctor or a nurse. Dilandau held Jolie close to him, though he himself didn't know why he even did so. Jolie still didn't stop shaking.  
  
"Death…I'm going to…I'm going to…to… die. Death…. That's what I can…see…hear…all around…" that was what she kept repeating.  
  
Dilandau still held her, trying to get her to stop shaking. Finally someone came in. The nurse ordered Dilandau to hold her back as she put a needle into Jolie's arm, causing her to pass out.  
  
Dilandau looked up at the nurse as if she were some sort of freak. He then looked down at the sleeping Jolie. Atleast she stopped shaking.  
  
"What'd you put in her?"  
  
"I just put her to sleep. That's all," replied the nurse. "I think that you should take her to the infirmery. Hmm… I think I should run some tests too. It's either she was having a nervous break down or…well I can't really say. I don't know what else it could have been. Thank you for sending someone so quickly Lord Dilandau. Who knows what else might have happened if you hadn't been there at the right time?"  
  
Dilandau nodded and picked Jolie up, bringing her to the infirmiry as the nurse suggested. He took the time while he was away from Jolie to get some sleep. Never had someone made him so annoyed yet so worried. 


	8. She Just Wants To Change

Author's Notes: Ok so there are lots and lots of singers and bands mentioned in this chapter. I'm sure there are some spelling mistakes in it so forgive me, I'm only human. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
She Just Wants To Change  
  
Jolie awoke to see her friends standing over her. She smiled; it must have all been a dream.  
  
"Hey you guys," she moaned,"was that all a dream?"  
  
"Unfortunatly no, sweety."  
  
Jolie closed her eyes wishing it would just all end. She didn't remember a thing that happened. Jolie looked around to see she must have been in some sort of a hospital, though it was very small. When Jolie was ever tired, bored or something rather, she would sing a little bit. So that's what she did to calm her nerves.  
  
Rita smiled at her friend's quiet singing. Jolie always loved to sing. Rita and Lily were also told about their friend's breakdown.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be alright?" Jolie answered.  
  
"Well, you kind of scared us all to death last night. You were shaking constantly, repeating scary things. You just scared us. You even got that heartless Dilandau to worry about you. I was quite surprised about that one, weren't you Rita?" explained Lily.  
  
"Yeah. It was kind of funny, seeing the look on his face when you locked yourself in your room. Now who said you weren't bright?" joked Rita.  
  
Jolie let out a sigh of laughter. It was obvious that her plan to change Dilandau was working. She sat up, and got out of the medical bed she was laying in.  
  
"We're due in the mess hall. It's lunch. Are you fit to eat?" Lily asked her friend a little worried.  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm starving," laughed Jolie.  
  
  
  
"What the hell is this?" her voice echoed through the giant room.  
  
Everyone looked at Jolie. She swore, she actually swore which was something that never occurred before, ever. Jolie covered her mouth. She wasn't the one to swear a lot.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I just…I just…Oh my gosh!" Jolie was shocked.  
  
"It's alright. It's not human if you don't swear. Sweety, you worry too much. Life is way too short to be worrying as much as you do. Loosen up a little bit. Oh by the way, right after lunch, we have a rehersal," Lily spoke.  
  
"Rehersal? For what?"  
  
"Our singing of course. Didn't Folken tell you?" answered Rita.  
  
"No…"  
  
"Oh well, we have to put on this little dancing thing. You have to be the lead of course. We have to sing five songs for the generals, sorcerors and even the mighty Emperor Dornkirk," Rita emphasized "The mighty Emperor Dornkirk."  
  
"Oh. And why do we have to do it?" Jolie asked in sarcasm.  
  
"I don't know. But it sounds like fun. It'll be like old times. You know the talent shows and stuff that we did. We always won. We can sing Amanda Marshall, Kylie Minogue, Britney Spears, and Aaliyah, who ever we want. I know for a fact your favorite singer is Kylie Minogue, and I know you love singing her songs. Oh, we can also sing Mandy Moore, Shakira, Jennifer Lopez, TLC, Josie and the Pussycats, Mariah Carey, Michelle Branch, Jewel…" Rita went on and on.  
  
Jolie and Lily ignored all of the artists she was listing. They talked about what songs they could sing to.  
  
"You know, Jolie. They all think you're a sweet innocent little girl and-"  
  
"Before you go anywhere, Lily. I am innocent and I have never once doubted you on that."  
  
"I know, I know. Anyways, why don't we scare the hell out of them? Like perform "I'm a Slave 4 U" or something and act really sexy. I'm sure it would make them think twice about you," offered Lily.  
  
Jolie spat out what she was drinking after she heard her friend mention the word 'sexy' to her. She looked at Lily as if she were crazy.  
  
"I like my reputation. And personally, I don't enjoy flaunting my midrift. I will sing it, though I will not dance or flaunt any bit of my skin. From my belly button to…anything else. I am not a slut," Jolie spoke with anger.  
  
"It's alright, I understand completely. It was just a joke anyway. I wanted to see how you would react," Lily assured.  
  
Jolie didn't believe her. She remembered how Lily and her would always have arguments like that. She sighed and left the 'mess hall'.  
  
  
  
The three met up in a certain room with a stage and many chairs following the audience seating. They sat cross-legged infront of a stereo looking over some cd's.  
  
"So…let's pick five songs you guys. We each get to pick one, and Jolie gets to pick two more, considering this is pretty much her 'thing' isn't it?" Rita explained.  
  
"Alright. I'll go first. Let's do…Britney Spears, "I'm a Slave 4 U". Yeah, that's what one we should do," Lily glared at Jolie.  
  
"Alright. And I think we should do… Dream, "This Is Me." We already have a dance to that. So it'll cut back on time," picked Rita.  
  
"Hmm…I guess it's my turn now, huh? Well… my first choice will be… well of course the great Kylie Minogue "Can't get you out of my Head" and "In Your Eyes". I just don't know who else to choose? Oh I know! We'll do Aaliyah "Try Again". I really like that song. It has a positive attitude in it. And positive thinking is always great," said Jolie.  
  
Rita and Lily looked at her friend strangly and then looked back at each other. They shrugged and started to rehearse.  
  
  
  
Dilandau walked into Folken's study. He had no idea Jolie was even awake, though Folken knew very well that she was. He sat down in a chair infront of Folken. Though Folken pretended he wasn't even there, causing Dilandau to become slightly irritated about being ignored.  
  
"Dilandau. What are you doing here? I thought I told you to keep an eye on the girl?" the silence broke.  
  
"She's asleep."  
  
"No, actually she's not. She's wide-awake singing and dancing with her friends. In three days the four Generals will be here, as well a few sorcerors. I have told them to perform for them, getting them to do something besides hang around the Vione, most likely causing trouble. In addition, the sorcerors don't believe that she can control the Dragon. When they hear Jolie sing, they will believe me."  
  
Dilandau winced at hearing the words 'as well a few sorcerors'. He never liked those men. They were evil and only took pleasure in destroying human lives. Not that Dilandau didn't take pleasure in that himself, though these men were truthfully frightning. Folken saw the expression on Dilandau's face, and smirked at him.  
  
"Is there something wrong Dilandau? You've been acting a little odd lately. Atleast since Jolie has come aboard the Vione. If I'm not mistaken Dilandau, is it possible that you have feelings for her? I mean, you seem to be getting soft on me Dilandau. Is it the girl?" Folken suggested.  
  
Dilandau looked at him wide-eyed. There was no way a natural born killing machine could possibly have feelings for another. Especially some girl he just met. No, it was impossible. Absolutely impossible. Or was it?  
  
  
  
As night came around, Jolie sat in her room staring up at the sky gazing at night stars. Staring back at her home she wondered how her father was. How he was coping with another family loss.  
  
"Oh papa, I hope you're alright. I'm alive and I wish there was some way to tell you that. Oh, you probably think some sicko has kidnaped me, but nope. No, something far worse…" she trailed off talking to herself.  
  
Jolie sat and watched the stars as she felt she was talking to her father, hoping the message would get through. She sighed and started to play with the bracelet Dilandau had bought her. She remembered that day. The salesman, those red magneta eyes. She couldn't help but laugh at the dumbfounded expressions she remembered giving Dilandau.  
  
"How am I supposed to find the good person in you, Dilandau?" She whispered to herself.  
  
It was then when she heard a knock on the door. Without turning around, she told who ever it was to come in. She smiled; Jolie knew exactly who it was.  
  
"What brings you here, Dilandau?" She asked him.  
  
"Folken told me to keep an eye on you tonight. Someone very important is visiting the Vione, and he cannot have you and your friends around while she is here," He explained himself.  
  
"Oh," said Jolie as if she were interested.  
  
Dilandau pulled a chair towards her and sat down. Jolie didn't once look at him; she kept her eyes on the Earth and Moon. There was an awkward silence between the two.  
  
"Have you ever lost someone very important to you?" Jolie asked him.  
  
"No. Well, I don't know."  
  
"Ok. I was just wondering. I have," sighed Jolie.  
  
"Oh? And who was that?" Dilandau asked a little suspicious.  
  
"My mother. And my brother. I saw them die. I was taking a walk with my father, and we saw my mom and brother drive down the road, when they went to an intersection. There, a drunk driver hit them. And a few other cars colided, smashing my mom's car into oblivion. It caught on fire, and it was too late for my mom and little brother to escape," Jolie told him.  
  
Dilandau wondered why she was telling him this. Jolie wondered too. She then turned to look at him.  
  
"When I had that 'breakdown'. I remember seeing it over and over again. If you want to know, I wasn't seeing the future. I was seeing the past. From my mother and brother's death to the Gaean War. All of the blood, it was horrible, like a thriller movie or something. But it was real, not fake. Not some Mel Gibson playing a soldier or something like that. It was scary. You can't change the past, but you can change the future. And that's a really horrible thing. If I could go back in time, I would make sure my mother and brother were still alive. I don't know how I'd do it. Maybe I'd pretend I was sick or pretend to break my arm?" Jolie let out a sigh of sadness.  
  
"Is that why you cry so much? Because you never cried when they died, did you?" guessed Dilandau.  
  
"I didn't understand it back then. I was too shocked, at first I thought my mother and brother went on a long trip. But then I learned about death. All about how it's when someone or something dies, meaning they will never come back."  
  
Dilandau didn't understand that. The sorcerors had brought back many people from the dead before. It was quite obvious that she didn't know about it, so he didn't mention it to her. Again, there was an awkward silence.  
  
"You said you were going to die?"  
  
"I have died. I mean, haven't you been listening? I'm a very different person then I was before. The real Jolie is dead. The one you see now is just some fake. A cover up."  
  
"Oh. Join Zaibach. Zaibach is here, on Gaea to prevent all wars. That's what we're fighting for, though your friend Van, doesn't believe that," Dilandau asked out of the blue.  
  
"I'm not choosing sides, Dilandau. I don't want to be in some war. I want to go home. If Zaibach can bring me home, then everything will be back to normal. For you and for me. You won't have a girl following you around constantly," giggled Jolie.  
  
"Hmm…"  
  
For some reason, Dilandau enjoyed her company. As much as he hated being around people, though hated being alone, she'd always be there. In some way he wanted to thank Folken, though he wasn't too sure of Folken's intentions.  
  
"The Queen, of the Encala Clan is here. She's here to talk about you with Folken. I suggest strongly when you meet her that you get on her good side. She can order Folken to do something and he'll do it. She's got him wrapped around her little finger. All she has to do is say she wants you dead, and she'll have him do it. And he will do it," warned Dilandau.  
  
"I'll be fine. Hmm…I need a change in my life right now… Do you have something with a sharp blade?" asked Jolie.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just need to do something. Do you have something like a dagger?"  
  
Dilandau glared at her suspiciously. He handed her a dagger that was held at his side. Jolie took and it and stood up. She turned the light on and walked towards the large mirror. She untied her long brown her from it's ponytail which it was in before. Dilandau thought she looked very…well beautiful when she had her hair down. He hadn't seen her with her hair down before.  
  
Jolie took the dagger in her hand holding it up. Dilandau stood up, considering she might be suicidle. She smiled at him and started to cut her hair. Dilandau couldn't believe what she was doing.  
  
Jolie finished cutting her hair after about ten minutes. It had been cut as though she was a professional hairdresser. Dilandau sat down staring at her in disbelief.  
  
"W-What did you do that for?" Dilandau asked her.  
  
"My hair got in my way. So I cut it. I look…normal," Jolie looked in the mirror and smiled that certain smile that got to Dilandau everytime.  
  
Dilandau took his dagger back, still starring at her. She did look different… Jolie turned to look at him.  
  
"So, what do you think? Is it a good enough change, or should I do something else to it?" Jolie asked him laughing.  
  
"Uh…uh I don't know…keep it the way it is. I guess?" Dilandau answered.  
  
Jolie laughed at his answer. She walked up to him and smiled. Dilandau didn't do anything; afraid he might do something stupid. Though he didn't realize doing nothing was stupid all by itself.  
  
Jolie could tell he was lonely. Without any warning Jolie gave him a hug. Dilandau stood there, arms at his side and bug-eyed. Someone was hugging him; someone was actually hugging him because they wanted to.  
  
"Dilandau, how can I find the goodness in you? I know it's in your heart, but how am I suppose to get it out so everyone else can see it?" Jolie asked, still hugging Dilandau.  
  
"I…uh…well…I have to go!"  
  
Jolie let go of him and he ran out of the room. She couldn't help but laugh. Jolie started to clean up the mess of hair she had made. She once finished and sat down on her bed thinking about the conversation they just had.  
  
"Maybe it won't be so bad?" 


	9. Never Been Kissed

Chapter 9  
  
Never Been Kissed  
  
The tall, dark woman walked down the deserted hallway. It was midnight. The only time she could talk to Folken without any interruptions. Folken bowed infront of her, seeing that she seemed amused at the sight of his Vione.  
  
"Stratagos. You're Vione is terribly dark and cold. I love it," She whispered.  
  
"Thank you, your majesty."  
  
She entered the room, which Folken led her to. She sat down in a chair, at the head of the table. Folken sat down on the other end.  
  
"So. The girl, what powers does she have?" The woman spoke through her ancient accent.  
  
"She can control the Escaflowne with her voice."  
  
"Voice? You mean, all she has to do is say,"Come Dragon, I wish to see you." And then, the dragon will come?"  
  
"Queen Kalara…I am sorry for not speaking in much detail. When she sings, she can control the Escaflowne."  
  
"Do you have a recording of her voice?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why the hell is she still alive? We can do most without her. General Adelphos has informed me that you have told him, Dilandau Albatou his becoming weak. Explain yourself, Folken."  
  
"I do believe, he might have feelings for the girl. I wouldn't mind myself seeing what happens between the two. It seems as though the girl feels she can change him and his ways," He explained.  
  
"I don't want the boy to be distracted. I prefer him a killer than a kisser. If the girl doesn't impress me tomorrow…I want Dilandau himself to kill her. If he doesn't, then I know whom to blame," The Queen glared at Folken.  
  
"Yes your majesty. I understand completely."  
  
"Good."  
  
Just as the Queen was about to leave the room, she asked one final question.  
  
"Is she beautiful, Folken?"  
  
"She's average. But if you mean more beautiful than you are? No she is not."  
  
The woman smirked and left the room, leaving Folkena alone in the dark to think about the question the woman had just asked.  
  
  
  
Jolie hadn't fallen asleep. She couldn't sleep at all, to make things clear. She couldn't help but think about Dilandau. Jolie knew she was getting through to him. But there was another feeling there. She tried to get rid that feeling, though she just couldn't.  
  
Jolie stood up and opened the door, looking down the hallway. Seeing Dilandau's door was closed. No guards were around, so she walked down the hallway towards Dilandau's room. She opened the door, noticing it was unlocked. There lay the sleeping Dilandau. He looked so innocent and pure. She smiled and sat down at the end of his bed, not knowing why she was even there.  
  
She noticed that his sheets were covering him completely. It was cold, so she didn't blame him. Jolie let out a sigh of frustration. She heard the boy let out a moan, waking up. Jolie went red as he sat up. He wasn't wearing a shirt, so she turned away, not looking at him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He grumbled.  
  
"I, uh, had a bad dream. I couldn't get back to sleep so I came to see if you were still awake," She said, still head turned the oposite direction of him.  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"Umm…about ten minutes. I'll go if you want. Sorry I woke you up," Jolie stood up but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"You don't have to go."  
  
Jolie sat back down, as he let go of her. He wrapped the white sheet around him, trying to keep warm. Jolie smiled, and finally looked at him, knowing he was covered up.  
  
"Are you cold?" Jolie asked concerned.  
  
"A little," he mumbled.  
  
Jolie smiled at him, and took her sweater off of herself. She handed it to Dilandau. He looked up at her, thinking she was crazy for letting him wear something of hers.  
  
"It's really warm," She assured.  
  
"No. I couldn't."  
  
"Alright…if you say so."  
  
  
  
Jolie then noticed Dilandau was wearing a dog tag necklace. She looked at it, seeing his name on it. She smiled.  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
"For what?" Dilandau asked.  
  
"We're friends, right?" Jolie asked.  
  
"Umm…I don't know. You want to be friends with me?" he asked a little shocked.  
  
"Sure. Like I said before Dilandau. I can see the person no one else can see. And I think you are a very nice person," answered Jolie.  
  
"You think I'm nice? You obviously haven't seen me in battle. I'll will kill anyone who gets in my way. And you call that nice?"  
  
"Well…no. But, I do know that they're only orders, and you're a soldier and you carry out orders. So yeah…"  
  
"Hmm…only sometimes," he snickered.  
  
Jolie shook her head. He is strange, but a little funny as well, she thought.  
  
"Anyways…I was thinking we could give each other our necklaces and then…when the war is over, we can give them back again," Jolie suggested.  
  
Dilandau looked at his dogtag. He took it off and handed it to her. Jolie took her gold chain off and handed it to him. Both of them put the necklaces on at the same time.  
  
"You look really good in gold," laughed Jolie.  
  
Dilandau blushed a little, knowing that she couldn't see it, for the room was fairly dark. Jolie looked away from him, deep in thought.  
  
"Sorry for scaring you earlier. I knew it would scare you, so that's why I did it," Jolie said.  
  
"You didn't scare me. You think I would be scared by a stupid hug?"  
  
"You've never been hugged before have you?" Jolie asked him.  
  
"Well…no."  
  
Jolie smiled and gave him another hug. This time, he did hug back. Jolie layed her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh.  
  
"Have you ever been kissed?" Jolie asked him unsuspectidly.  
  
"Kissed?"  
  
"Yeah. Well, kissed by someone of the opoisite sex?" Jolie said.  
  
"No," he answered.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Jolie didn't know what to say next. Before she knew it, Dilandau and her were face to face. She closed her eyes, hoping he would kiss her, for Jolie had never been kissed as well. Just as he was inches away from kissing her, she said something.  
  
"You're not just trying to get me to join Zaibach are you? Dilandau? I wanted to talk to you about it," Jolie's face was full of hope as her eyes were still closed waiting to be kissed.  
  
Dilandau shook his head, as Jolie stood up.  
  
"I think you should leave."  
  
"So do I."  
  
With that said, Jolie walked back to her room, still thinking about how close that was. In a way, Jolie wanted to be kiss, though in another way she didn't. Maybe things just weren't meant to be, thought Jolie. As for Dilandau, he was beating himself up mentally. He was weakening. And Folken and the Queen knew that as well.  
  
  
  
It was the next day. Jolie was in the stage room alone, early in the morning. She was trying to write a song with the guitar she was given. She played a few chords, then wrote them down on the piece of paper. Jolie put the guitar down and sighed, looking back on last night.  
  
"Well, now all I need is the lyrics," She told herself.  
  
It was then when Lily and Rita walked in holding bags of something that was most likely to be outfits for tomorrow. The two sat down next to Jolie on the stage.  
  
"Alright. So, we have exact doubles of the outfits in the music videos that we're doing. Three of them you have to wear. The rest are optional," Rita explained.  
  
Jolie looked through all of the outfits they had brought. She went red, knowing that there was no possible way she would wear something like that…  
  
"No. No way! There is…just no! I won't wear it!"  
  
"Wear what?" came a familiar echo.  
  
The three looked over to see Folken standing with Dilandau behind them. Jolie blushed furiously, remembering the night before with Dilandau.  
  
"Well, Jolie hasn't even tried these on, and she refuses to wear them. Come on Jolie, atleast try them on. Oh and put you're hair up when you try this one on," Rita held up a certain bag.  
  
Jolie looked at Folken. He nodded for her to try them on. She took the bags and walked into the dressing room that was behind the stage. She put her hair up with a clip and started to change.  
  
Jolie put on the same outfit Kylie Minogue wore in "Can't Get You Out of My Head". It was the white on which showed much skin. Ten minutes had passed by. She refused to come out wearing what she was well wearing. Rita was banging on the door, along with Lily.  
  
"You have to come out and show us. We need to know if it fits!" yelled Rita.  
  
"Come on Jolie. We're all…well not all of us are girls. But you know what I mean. Just come out. Pretty please? Pretty please with sugar on top?" Lily started to sound like a puppy.  
  
"Fine," sighed Jolie. "But atleast stand in the isle so I can't see your reactions."  
  
"Fine. Whatever you say!" Rita assured.  
  
Jolie waited a minute and came out. She couldn't see anyone in the isle, for it was made so you couldn't. Jolie held the outfit so that it covered everything around her chest area.  
  
"JOLIE!" yelled Rita.  
  
Jolie sighed and let the outfit sit as it was meant to. She could hear a few gasps as well. It was Dilandau. He was shocked. He had never seen a woman showing so much of…well what a woman usually hides…  
  
"Jolie, put on the head thingy!" ordered Lily.  
  
Jolie lifted the 'head thingy' and put it on her head. She smiled; feeling it covered a portion of her body. Though it didn't, it didn't at all.  
  
"Ok, now pose."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Pose dammit! I wanna get a picture of this," shouted Rita.  
  
Jolie let out an annoyed laugh and crossed her arms. She looked into the isle, knowing where exactly they stood.  
  
"That's not helping. Now pose like she does in the video. You know, the sort of disco pose," directed Rita.  
  
"NO! NO WAY! NO WAY, UH UH, NO WAY!" cried Jolie.  
  
"Jolie…" Folken sounded a little irritated about their arguement.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Jolie did her 'disco' pose as Rita somehow took a picture. Jolie couldn't help but hear the laughter coming from the two. She could also tell someone was enjoying her humiliation. And someone else was just as embarrassed as her, or maybe even more.  
  
Author's Notes: Oh I'm just soooooooooooooooooo evil in this story. I couldn't help but put the whole outfit thingy in. On the radio today they were announcing a Kylie Minogue contest and were talking about her white outfit. So I just added it. I guess you can kind of say it's sort of a humor thing going on. Oh, and I couldn't resist the 'almost kiss' part. Now, can you guess what movie that's from? (Hint): Rachael Leigh Cook…(I'm a big Rachael Leigh Cook fan so I know like all of her movies). 


	10. The Small Battle

Chapter 10  
  
The Small Battle  
  
Once Jolie's humiliation was over, well atleast for now. She quickly got dressed back into her jeans, shirt and sweater. Her friends were sitting on the stage with instruments, that they obviously conjoured up. Jolie sat down next to them. She picked up a guitar that was laying on the stage all by itself. She smiled; knowing it was for her.  
  
"Thank you, you guys."  
  
"No problem," Rita laughed.  
  
"I want to sing some Michelle Branch songs. I know a perfect song that would fit with my situation."  
  
"Situation? Oh, yeah. You're trying to change him, right? I think it's going really well," asked Rita.  
  
"I think you just caused him a heart attack. I don't think he's seen so much womanly flesh before," laughed Lily.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
The two were laughing histarically, when Folken and Dilandau showed up again. It was obvious that Dilandau was relieved Jolie was back to normal.  
  
"So, let's practice. I mean, I bet you haven't played the guitar for a while, huh?" guessed Rita.  
  
"Yeah. But I remember all the chords. So don't worry."  
  
"We never do, Jolie. We never do," Lily spoke sarcastically.  
  
Jolie smiled, as she walked up to the microphone. Folken and Dilandau sat down in one of the deserted seats.  
  
"Which one should start with? You know, for warm ups," Jolie asked her friends.  
  
"I think we should play Michelle Branch…"All You Wanted". Yeah, let's try that one," Lily smiled and looked at Dilandau.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Jolie, Rita and Lily started to play the song. They started with an introduction, and begun with the vocals.  
  
"If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
Was somebody who cares"  
  
The girls sang their hearts out… singing and playing their instruments, which was obvious that they were rusty. As they sang, Jolie couldn't help but laugh when she hit the microphone with her nose.  
  
"Did you see that?" laughed Jolie.  
  
Rita began to laugh. She remembered the first time that happened with Jolie and herself. Jolie put the guitar down after her laughing had stopped. Folken wondered why these girls would laugh at something like that.  
  
"Maybe, we should just sing a different song, where maybe I don't play an instrument, but you guys do, and I hold the microphone?" suggested Jolie.  
  
"Yeah, I think she should do that," giggled Lily.  
  
"Hmm…let's sing…Savage Garden's "Truly, Madly, Deeply". That's a good song. Shall we?" said Jolie.  
  
"You bet."  
  
The three sang and played. Dilandau listened to the lyrics carefully. He couldn't help but smile, knowing exactly why she chose the song. Folken looked over at the young man.  
  
"I'm right," was all he said.  
  
"I suppose you are Stratagos. I do have feelings for Jolie. And there is nothing you can do about that," he mocked.  
  
Folken said nothing as he stood up to leave. Dilandau smirked, knowing Folken he wouldn't talk to him for a few days. And, Dilandau was right. He didn't see Folken for a few days.  
  
  
  
The performing went very well. The Queen decided that Jolie could be her new protégé. Or atleast one of the girls. She felt that probably Lily would be the best for her dealings.  
  
It was a few days after, when Jolie met up with Dilandau in an empty room. Jolie had thought about that night. How they almost kissed. This time, she wanted to confront him on it.  
  
"Dilandau. I'm glad you're here," She said quietly so no one could hear.  
  
"Why are we in here?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
"I want to tell you something," she bagan."I want you to be my first kiss…and I was wondering if…"  
  
Jolie looked of the floor, embarrased about what she had just asked. Dilandau smiled at the girls' question. She looked back up at him and smiled like the angel that she was.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Jolie's smile grew bigger, though it was almost as if she was about to cry. The two were just about to kiss when the whole Vione shook, and a loud bang occured. Dilandau opened the door and quickly ran out to see what was going on, though bringing Jolie with him.  
  
They made their way towards Folken's laboratory where he would most likely be. He was in there, only getting ready to leave.  
  
"What's going on?" Jolie asked worried.  
  
"It's Van. He's come after you Jolie."  
  
"Really? I guess I'll just have to-" Dilandau was cut off by Folken.  
  
"Get the Dragon Slayers ready. It's also Allen Shezar and his crusade. Do not under estimate them Dilandau. I want you to come out alive."  
  
"Me too…" whispered Jolie.  
  
"Fine."  
  
With that, Dilandau walked out of the room. His soldiers were already fighting Allen's crusade. Folken ordered Jolie to stay in the laboratory, but she wanted Van and his friends to know she was all right. So…Jolie stepped outside, seeing dozens of Zaibach soldiers running down the hallway. She went the oposite of them, knowing Van he'd always come down the oposite way of where the soldiers were to be.  
  
She quickly ran down the hallways towards the docking bay. She saw Dilandau fighting off some of Allen's men. He was just about to kill Katz, when Jolie yelled.  
  
"Dilandau, no!"  
  
Dilandau turned to see whom it was, leaving Katz lying on the ground in agony. He growled, as he could have finished him off. She ran up to Dilandau, dodging all of the swords and blood flowing from the injured men.  
  
"Get out of here! It's dangerous!" yelled Dilandau.  
  
"No! Not when you're going to kill people! Especially Katz. They're only after me, let them have me. You have probably about twenty recordings of my voice, just let me go. Let me be free," begged Jolie.  
  
"But I thought-"  
  
"You thought what? That you were just going to kill everybody and it would all be over, causing me to adore you? No, Dilandau I will never adore you. I just want you to know that, this is just…just stupid. Stop it!"  
  
Dilandau looked down, a little ashamed of what she had just said. Knowing it was the truth, and he hated the truth sometimes. He just absolutely hated it.  
  
It was then, when Dilandau saw one of Zaibach's soldiers come roaring at Jolie from the back with a sword about to kill her. He quickly grabbed her and pushed her to the side, letting the sword pierce his leather armor into his right shoulder. He let out a cry of pain and fell to his knees holding the wound.  
  
"Lord Dilandau! I'm sorry I was just trying to kill the girl so that everyone would leave!" the man said.  
  
"Rrrggghhh…just go! Go before I kill you myself!" that he growled.  
  
Jolie sat beside him and held her hand to the wound, causing preassure for the bleeding to stop. Dilandau looked like he was in pain, though he was holding it in.  
  
Allen spotted the two from a far. He ran up and grabbed Jolie away from Dilandau. She then again elbowed him in the gut, causing him to let go of her. Jolie sat back down to hold preassure in once more.  
  
"It's alright. You'll be alright," she whispered. "I can fix this. As long as I put preassure on your wound, I can fix it. I can, I can."  
  
Dilandau winced in pain at the preassure, realizing that there was still more fighting. He tried to sit up, but the pain was too much to handle. Allen stood there, protecting Jolie from what he had just seen; afraid it might happen again.  
  
"Allen, do you have a cloth I could use? I can't hold the wound down just by hand."  
  
"Yes. I do."  
  
Allen gave her a white cloth as she pressed it against Dilandau's wounds. Jolie knew she had to move him from where they sat.  
  
"Allen, if we take him on the crusade and treat him, do you promise that you won't lay a finger on him? Or anyone else for that matter?" Jolie asked, without looking at him.  
  
Allen thought for a second. If he had the mighty Dilandau in his air ship there would be more then enough men who want to kill him. It'd be better to just leave him to die. Though, he thought of the young girl's feelings.  
  
"Alright. Help me get him to the airship."  
  
Jolie smiled and helped Dilandau up with Allen, after removing the blood soaked cloth. Every ten seconds, Jolie would ask him if he was alright, though all he could do was moan in pain and nod his head.  
  
  
  
Dilandau woke up in a bed, feeling a bandage over his shoulder. He looked to see a sleeping Jolie sitting in a chair beside him. Dilandau tried to sit up, but remembering his arm, he winced and gave up. Jolie heard him and woke. She smiled and stretched.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
Jolie looked sad. Dilandau remembered what she had said before his injury had occurred. She looked up at him and put on a smile, though Dilandau could tell it was fake.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
  
"No. I am. You're right. I do think that of you…"  
  
"No, Dilandau please. It's my fault. Don't blame yourself. If I had just stayed where Folken wanted me to, I wouldn't have distracted you and you wouldn't be in this mess."  
  
"Mess?"  
  
"You're in Allen's air ship… He's kind of well…you're kind of a prisoner I guess you could say…" Jolie trailed off.  
  
"You mean, you let that bastard take me here!"  
  
"Well…actually it was my suggestion. I wanted to see you live."  
  
"I'd rather be dead then here."  
  
"I'd rather you be alive here, then dead in the Vione."  
  
Dilandau looked out of the window into the blue sky. He had never really had the sun beaming down on him before. It felt good, and relaxing. It made him feel warm, though in the Vione it was always cold, never giving you a good feeling, but a cold and angry one.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Ok, so I got the whole nose bumping the microphone thing from the "Josie and the Pussycats" outtakes. I thought it was funny so I added it. Uh… you're all probably gonna get mad at me again with another 'almost kiss' part. Hehehe…I really know how to keep you all in suspense. Anyways… please review. You guys are what keep me writing. 


	11. Wake Up Call

Chapter 11  
  
Wake up Call  
  
It was later that day, when Jolie was talking with Allen and some members of the crusade. They were arguing about Dilandau and what they were going to do with him.  
  
"I say we kill him. If he gets caught in any country, he'll be killed. We should do away with him now," suggested Gades.  
  
"No! We can't just kill someone who is helpless. Let alone kill anyone!" yelled Jolie.  
  
"Helpless? That little bastard may be young and injured, but he sure ain't helpless," Katz joined the argument.  
  
"That is true…" said Allen.  
  
Jolie slumped into the nearest chair. She was completely stressed. They were to dock Dryden's ship in less then fifteen minutes. They soon decided that they would continue the argument with Dryden, knowing he knew much about the laws and such.  
  
Jolie was walking towards the room where Dilandau slept. It was then when Millerna stopped her.  
  
"Hey there. Looks like you're back," she greeted.  
  
"Yeah," sighed Jolie.  
  
"Why so glum?"  
  
"It's just Allen and them. They either want to kill Dilandau or throw him in a jail. Which, by the way is not a nice thing to do," explained Jolie.  
  
"Well, I can understand you love the kid, but-"  
  
"Love?"  
  
"Well, you know you have an infatuation with him. Anyways what I was going to say is that he is the enemy, and he is going to end up dead. If you weren't there to help with his injury, I think he would have been left for dead, or someone who have killed him while he was down. Don't get your hopes up…"  
  
With that, Millerna handed Jolie her bag and walked down the hallways towards Allen's room. Jolie sighed and opened the door where Dilandau slept. Though, Dilandau was not asleep. Instead he was trying to put his armor on.  
  
"Dilandau, what are you doing?" she asked dropping her bag.  
  
"What does it look like?" he snapped.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
She sat down, picking her bag up and watched Dilandau in amusment. He couldn't get his armor back on, and it was a funny sight if you're on the other side. Though Dilandau was getting frustrated.  
  
"A little help?"  
  
"I'm not going to help you if I know you're just hurting yourself," Jolie replied.  
  
"Smart ass," he said in a joking way.  
  
Jolie smiled as he sat down on the bed, giving up. He layed his armor jacket on the bed next to him. She started looking through her bag to find a new pair of clothes. She emptied in on the bed, next to his armor. Dilandau looked amazed of what he saw. He picked up one of her cd's and examined it.  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"Britney Spears."  
  
"She looks like a slut."  
  
"That's because she is."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Jolie laughed as he put it back down. He then picked up another cd, which Jolie immidiatly snatched it out of his hand.  
  
"No one touches that."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Michelle Branch."  
  
"Well she doesn't look like a slut."  
  
"I know, that's why she's one of my favorite singers. You know, she wrote some of the songs we sing."  
  
Dilandau nodded. Jolie finally found a new pair of jeans and a shirt. The shirt had a golden dragon on it, with cherry blossoms surrounding it. She also found another sweater. It was her spare, incase her pink one got paint or something rather on it.  
  
"Excuse me, I have to go and change," she said picking up the clothing.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Jolie left, and then returned quickly with the new outfit on. He smiled as she sat down. There was an awkward silence once again. She smiled as he tried to put the jacket on once more.  
  
"Fine, I'll help. But only if you promise to stay in this room."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Jolie helped him with his armor, letting him feel like a soldier again. She then, finally realized how pale he was.  
  
"Why are you so pale?" she asked him.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I'm pale, because my skin just won't tan. It's strange, I know. I have to get a doctor to look at that. I mean, some people think I'm sick…"  
  
"You're not, are you?"  
  
"Oh no, no I'm not," Jolie lied.  
  
"Yes you are. I can see it. Are you dying?" Dilandau asked worridly.  
  
"No. I'm not dying. It's just that I'm…well…I have I guess you could say I have brain problems?" Jolie bit her lower lip.  
  
"Are you crazy?"  
  
"No. Well…that's what the kids say at school. I'm not crazy, just in a state of depression. That's all. I know it doesn't seem like it, but you have to get into my head to understand. I used to be so bad, I was on the verge of killing myself…"  
  
She was begining to cry. Dilandau finally figured it out. Why she cried so many times, why she laughed at the most stupid things. He figured out the way she was. This girl, who stood before him, had gone through so much horror in her life; it was amazing that she hadn't killed herself. Let alone, he figured out why she had that breakdown.  
  
Jolie stood there crying, feeling as though the shocked Dilandau was judging her. Unsuspectidly, Dilandau wrapped his arms around the girl, holding her. She began to cry even more.  
  
"Why are you crying, Jolie?" he asked.  
  
"I didn't want this! I didn't want to fall in love with you Dilandau! It wasn't supposed to happen! I was just supposed to change you, but not fall in love!" she cried.  
  
Jolie broke his embrace and stood back. He put a hand on her shoulder, but she pushed it away, violently. Dilandau stood back, as he watched the girl run out of the room.  
  
She ran down the hallways, though being stopped by Millerna midway. Millerna grabbed the girl's arm.  
  
"What's wrong? Did he hurt you? What happened?" Millerna asked her suspiciously.  
  
"Let me go."  
  
"What happened Jolie?"  
  
"I said let me go!"  
  
"Bitchy today, aren't we?"  
  
"I wouldn't be the one to talk."  
  
With that Millerna let go of her arm giving her a disgusted look. She watched Jolie run down the hallways sobbing. Immidiatly, Millerna ran off to fetch Allen, hoping that he would know what to do. 


	12. Come Back In One Piece

Chapter 12  
  
Come Back in One Piece  
  
Jolie sat in the locked room she was in, rocking back and forth and holding her knees to her chest. She was having another breakdown. She cried and cried, trying to cut the banging from the door out of her head.  
  
"Jolie, please unlock the door…" came a calm voice.  
  
"What did you do to her?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"I don't believe you!"  
  
The voices argued on and on. Jolie wanted it all to end. She reached for something sharp. Finally finding something, she was about to stab it into her heart when the door slamed open, and Allen, Van and Dilandau came running through, grabbing the the sharp object that Jolie held in her hand. Jolie fell on her hands, nearly hitting the floor face first.  
  
"Why'd you take it away?" she shivered.  
  
"Jolie, are you alright?" Allen asked.  
  
"Dammit, do I look alright?" she cried.  
  
She then was about to let her arms drop, to fall face first hoping it was cause her to black out, though Dilandau caught her. He held the trembling girl. She gripped his uniform, trying to push away, yet trying to stay in his arms. It was then, when Millerna came in. She held a bottle of something.  
  
"You guys, I found this in her bag. It says "perscription". I think she might have to take these pills," she said.  
  
"Hand them to me," Allen asked.  
  
He read the small bottle. It said one pill every day. Jolie hadn't taken them in a few days. It was obvious she was at the end of her rope. Allen took out one pill he handed it to Jolie but she swatted it out of his hand.  
  
"You have to take this. Jolie! Listen to me, you have to take this," yelled Allen.  
  
"Give me the bottle," she whispered.  
  
Allen handed her the bottle, slowly and carefully. Jolie opened it, not sure if she should swallow it all or get rid of it. Dilandau saw the look in her eyes. He quickly grabbed the bottle from her hands.  
  
"I think we have to force her to eat one of these," suggested Van.  
  
"Alright. Van, you help me hold her down. Dilandau, you get the honours of putting it into her mouth. Once you get it in her mouth, don't let her open it up again until she's swallowed it," Allen ordered.  
  
"No. Please don't. It'll make me sick, don't. It's going to hurt me. Don't make me take it. Don't!" cried Jolie.  
  
"Jolie. You are sick. Take the pill," Van spoke calmly.  
  
Dilandaud didn't want to hurt Jolie, nor did Van or Allen. But they knew she would get even sicker if she didn't take the pill. Dilandau did what he was ordered to, though he still didn't enjoy taking orders from Allen Shezar. Jolie sat there for a second, with the pill still in her mouth. She saw Dilandau's worried face, and she then swallowed. The three let go of her, as she closed her eyes. Jolie had fallen asleep.  
  
"Well, what do we do now?" Van asked.  
  
"We'll put her in Millerna's room. There she can sleep."  
  
  
  
Jolie woke up with a start. She felt as if she was going to throw up. Those pills did make her sick. Gades had been keeping an eye on her, just incase. She was suicidle, and she could not be trusted.  
  
"Are you alright?" Gades asked standing up.  
  
"I feel like…like I'm going to throw up!" she cried.  
  
Gades quickly handed her an empty bucket and she threw up into it. Though, she was doing so for about ten minutes. Once she was finished, Gades handed her a glass of water.  
  
"You all right?" he asked again, feeling her forhead.  
  
"Yeah," she whispered.  
  
Gades left, though returned quickly with Dryden. He seemed very happy to see Jolie once again.  
  
"So, how's our Jolly Jolie?" he laughed.  
  
"Not so good. I told them not to give me those stupid pills," she said.  
  
"Hmm…yes I heard about your conidition. I'm trying to find someone who can help you," Dryden said.  
  
"I really don't think anyone on Gaea could possibly help me. The doctors back home are so advanced in medicine that they can't even help me. All they can do is give me those pills. What makes you think that doctors here can help?" Jolie spoke miserably.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, I just wanted to help you."  
  
"Well Dryden, you can't. So don't even bother."  
  
Dryden felt embarrassed. Usually he would be up to helping someone who is sick, though he just didn't understand what a depression really was. Dryden then stood up about to leave the room.  
  
"Where's Dilandau?" Jolie asked.  
  
"Locked up."  
  
"I want to see him."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let you. He's the enemy, and very dangerous. He can hurt you."  
  
"He's your enemy, but not mine. You don't understand this, I'm not a part of this war. You are, though I am not. If it takes me days to find him, I will. Now Dryden, I will ask you once more. Where is he?"  
  
He was a little shocked. He had known her to be a sweet innocent girl, not an agrumentive girl. He sighed, realizing that this is what she wanted, let alone he knew she loved him.  
  
"Alright. Follow me."  
  
Jolie followed Dryden down the long hallways of his ship. Finally, they had reached their destination. Dilandau stood there banging at the metal bars that imprisoned him. Jolie smiled, as she stood infront of him. Dilandau stopped immidiatly.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered sadly.  
  
"For what?" his voice was in a whisper as well.  
  
"For helping me. With the pills, and not letting me kill myself."  
  
"Well, Van and Allen were there too. Why are you thanking me?" He asked stubornly.  
  
"Because…because I know you were the only one truly worried about me. I don't think they really care that I'm even alive. But I know you do. And I want to thank you for that."  
  
Dilandau put his head down. He did care about her and was worried about her. Though, he was afraid to tell her. The fact that he wouldn't allow himself to love another scared him. He knew that sooner or later he'd love another if he didn't get killed. Though he never thought it would be some girl from the Mystic Moon.  
  
"Listen lovebirds, Jolie you saw him, now you can go. Simple as that. I don't want you visiting him anymore. If I catch you down here, I'll make sure you're locked in your room," said Dryden.  
  
"Bye," Jolie said.  
  
Dilandau didn't look up at her at all; he just kept his head down until he was sure she was out of his sight.  
  
  
  
It was later that night. Jolie was sneaking down below towards Dilandau's cell. She got passed the guard and took his keys, for he was sleeping. Jolie walked up to his cell. Dilandau was still awake.  
  
"Hia," she greeted happily.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Dilandau yelled, though in a whisper.  
  
"I've come to let you go. You don't deserve to be locked up like this. You're not some animal. Well actually…never mind," laughed Jolie.  
  
"I'm glad to see you're in a good mood."  
  
"Better than ever. I've never felt so good. I feel…perky."  
  
Dilandau let out a small laugh. She fumbled for the right key, and finally reached the right one. She put the small key through the hole and opened the door. Dilandau walked out quickly out of the cell. He grabbed Jolie and kissed her forhead.  
  
"Right now, I would cut my ears off for you," he said.  
  
"Ah, but I do not want silence in my life," Jolie joked.  
  
He smiled as the two ran down the large hallway. It was a very warm place though. It wasn't cold. The two finally reached the docking bay.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Jolie asked.  
  
"I still a melef. What else?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Dilandau ran to the closest guymelef he could find.  
  
"Dilandau, you can't do that. I mean…it's stealing!" Jolie begged.  
  
"Oh, and breaking me out of my cell isn't any worse?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
Dilandau had won that fight. He jumped into a the melef and started to power it. Jolie sighed as she watched him.  
  
"Wow, this one actually has flight mode. I am surprised..." Dilandau mocked to himself.  
  
"Make this promise to me Dilandau," Jolie stood infront of him. "Come back in one piece."  
  
With that, Jolie gave him a wink and motioned her hands towards the giant door. Once he had gone, she smiled and headed towards her room. Hoping that no one had seen her.  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ok, I don't care if there were spelling mistakes in this one, cuz I was editing half way through and I just wanted to post it. So yeah. Please enjoy it. Oh, and again I couldn't resist the whole "Come back in one piece" thing. I love that song so much. Anyways, hope ya all enjoyed! 


	13. Bad News

Chapter 13  
  
Bad News  
  
A man's yell echoed through the entire ship, causing everyone to wake up. Sounds of footsteps were heard running towards Jolie's room. She sat up, knowing exactly who it was. The door slammed open.  
  
"Dryden. What brings you hear?" Jolie sat, yawning.  
  
"You let the little bastard go, didn't you?" he yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, who's this 'bastard' you speak of?" she mocked.  
  
"You know exactly who I'm talking about. Did you let Dilandau go?"  
  
"No…" she put her head down as she lied.  
  
Dryden picked the girl up by her wrists and dragged her down the hallway towards a room, he slammed the door open, as Allen, Van and the rest of the crusade stood in shock.  
  
"NOW. DID YOU DO IT?" Dryden yelled.  
  
"Yes. I did it, what's the big deal?" Jolie asked, sitting on the floor.  
  
Dryden sat down as he took a drink of whatever was in his cup. Van walked up to Jolie who was sitting on the cold floor crosslegged.  
  
"How could you let him go? All he needed to do was stay in this air ship for just one day, and we most likely would win the small battle today. He's a strong soldier, and could do very well without him in the battle," argued Van.  
  
"There's going to be a battle today?" Jolie asked sitting up.  
  
"Yes. Zaibach and Freid are going into a small battle. We've been asked to help them. Dilandau will most likely be there, injured or not."  
  
Jolie looked down. She knew very well that they were right.  
  
"Then good luck."  
  
With that, Jolie walked out of the room. She ran back into her room, where she quickly got dressed. As she was brushing her hair, she saw Rita appear. Jolie turned around quickly.  
  
"Rita…how did you get here?" she asked.  
  
"I'm a witch remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah…"  
  
"Jolie…I have something important to tell you. It's not the best news you could possibly hear."  
  
"What happened? Is it Dilandau? Lily? It's Lily isn't it? Is she alright?"  
  
"Well…no. She's not all right. Lily…she was…well Lily was…Oh gosh Jolie…That Queen killed her!"  
  
Rita flung her arms around Jolie was was shocked. She held Rita in her arms, as she tried to stop her from crying. Jolie wanted to know exactly what happened.  
  
"Rita, tell me what happened. I need to know."  
  
"Well the Queen, she wanted Lily to be her 'protégé' and Lily refused. So she…killed her!" sniffled Rita.  
  
"I can't believe this! She's dead…I can't believe she's dead…" Jolie cried with her friend.  
  
Jolie was shocked about the news. One of her best friends was dead, after she thought Lily was dead before. Now…Lily was truly dead. The two sat and cried for hours that day, as no one knew where Jolie was. Obviously they didn't bother to check her own room.  
  
  
  
It was later that day. Allen had finally found Jolie, along with Rita. Dryden's airship had hidden in Freid, where he protected Prince Chid. Jolie had quickly made friends with Chid. The two got along very well, almost as if they knew each other from a long time ago.  
  
Jolie and Chid were talking to each other as they watched the battle. It was horrible. Seeing the men being squished into obvlivion by the guymelefs and the guymelefs being cut into pieces by other guymelefs. All the bloodshed would make you sick.  
  
"Chid, how can this go on? I mean…why is there a war going on anyways?" Jolie asked.  
  
"I really don't know. I wish that there wasn't a war. I wish that all of the Empires and Kingdoms would just get along so this wouldn't happen."  
  
"Isn't that what everyone wishes for?"  
  
"I suppose so. But I think it's obvious that Zaibach doesn't think so. If they did, I really don't think we'd be here talking about this."  
  
"That's pretty true. Back home we have wars, though everyone gets really mad whenever we do have one. It's usually because someone doesn't like anothers' country or religion, so they try to hurt them for it."  
  
"Is it strange on the Mystic Moon?" Chid asked her.  
  
"Well…it would be for you, because you wouldn't be used to it all, like Gaea and I. But, no the Mystic Moon isn't really strange. Though when you shed the blood of someone…you get into big trouble for it. Killing another isn't like it is here. Back home, if you kill someone you go to jail, that is if you're found guilty in the eyes of the law. Here, it seems like you can get away with murder," Jolie explained.  
  
"Oh. What about the clothing? Is what you wear what most people wear there?"  
  
"Well... yes, actually. A lot of people wear jeans and shirts, along with shoes like these. Only…mine are a little old. And another thing that is great about Earth…uh I mean the Mystic Moon, is that everyone is equal. Though some people think differently. From different colours of skin to the type of sex people are. Everyone is different, and most people respect one another for it. Then again, some don't."  
  
Chid smiled. He could understand what Jolie was going through, being on another planet must have been strange. He didn't quite understand the whole "Equal" part. Chid grew up hearing that men over-powered women. He sighed and watched the battle.  
  
"It looks like Van enjoys a good battle, huh?" asked Jolie.  
  
"I suppose. The last time he fought for Freid, he almost killed himself because he pretty much went crazy with fighting."  
  
"I hope he doesn't fight Dilandau…" Jolie whispered to herself.  
  
  
  
It seemed as if the battle was nearly over. Freid had won, though Van and Dilandau stood alone on the battlefield, refusing to retreat. They knew they had to fight each other no matter what. Jolie watched, scared to death of what happen in the end. She didn't want Dilandau to die, yet she didn't want Van to die either.  
  
"Come on you guys, break it up," Jolie silently spoke.  
  
"I don't want Van to die Jolie. I really like him…" Rita walked up to her friend.  
  
"I know. We've had too much death in our lives."  
  
Rita then smiled, as if she had a plan. Though, knowing Rita, she did have a plan.  
  
"Oh Jolie…you know your little ol' voice?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Well, maybe if you call Van back, he'll be ok. Please Jolie, please, please, please, please!" begged Rita.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Rita handed her a microphone. Jolie knew she had this planned a long time ago. Jolie asked what song, and she told her to sing the song "Cry" by Mandy Moore.  
  
It was late in September  
  
And I've seen you before  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But I was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark grey sky  
  
I was changed…  
  
Jolie sang the rest, just like an angel would have. Rita couldn't help bu cry, knowing that her voice was beautiful and Van seemed to be having troubles with the Escaflowne. Dilandau obviously knew this, and was going to take full advantage of it. He used his crima-claw to grab the Escaflowne.  
  
"Rita! Your stupid plan backfired!"  
  
"Crap. Maybe if I…"  
  
"What the-"  
  
Rita grabbed Jolie and pressed a knife against her throat. Jolie was in shock, then again she played along knowing Rita was quite the little actress. Rita took the microphone and called out to Dilandau.  
  
"Yo, dude in the red guymelef! I've got your chick, and you've got my …uh… guy! So…let's swap!"  
  
Jolie laughed at what she had just said. Rita was quite an actress…but I guess you could say she never remembered her lines.  
  
"Shh… keep a scared look on your face," whispered Rita.  
  
"Oh…sorry," Jolie spoke inbetween giggles.  
  
Dilandau stopped immidiatly from what he was doing. He looked up at the airship hovering above the two. He saw Jolie and Rita, though not their facial expressions. Finally, Van got away as he headed towards the fallen castle. The place where he was to meet the survivors of the battle.  
  
"Hey…I'm warning you, I will slit her throat!" Rita tried to sound serious.  
  
"Dilandau, just go…it's alright," laughed Jolie.  
  
Dilandau knew he had just been tricked. He would have completely destroyed the ship, though Jolie was on it, with some of the people she held dearest to. Then again, the battle was over, and it was time for him to return to the Vione. And so he did.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ok, so this chapter took a while to finished. I kinda had writer's block. I'm trying to overcome it right now, though it's kinda hard to do so. Ok……but…..there is this thing I want whoever has read this chapter to go to. When you go to this site….review and tell me what you thought. Lol… (Oh and don't mind spelling mistakes).  
  
  
  
http://66.34.134.10/~jaybill/article.php?articleID=49 


	14. Angel Of Mine

Author's Notes: WARNING: Lots of romance in this chapter, so if you're not looking for romance then I strongly suggest you turn around. If you are, then you've come to the right place. (Oh, and I didn't bother to edit this one, so beware spelling mistakes).  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Angel Of Mine  
  
It was finally night. The crusade had gone to Asturia, though they camped out in the forest. Jolie begged and begged just to go for a night walk. Finally, they let her go.  
  
She walked through the forest, having the crusade still in her sight. It was very cold, cold enough to see your breath almost freeze in mid air. Finally, Jolie reached a small lake, now too far away to hear the echoes of the laughter from the men. She sighed and sat down by the water. Jolie wished she could see Dilandau atleast one more time. Though she didn't, because she didn't want to fall in love. Jolie knew very well she was already in love, though she just wouldn't say it.  
  
A snap of a branch could be heard, it wasn't too far away, yet it wasn't too close. Immidiatly Jolie stood up and scanned her surroundings.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked.  
  
Nothing came. She asked a few more times, though no one answered. Giving up, Jolie sat down again, putting her hands on her face in stress. Jolie wanted to go home. She wanted to see her father. She looked up at the two moons. How she wished she could take a picture. It was so beautiful to see Earth and the Moon like that.  
  
"I wonder what I'm missing back home?" she asked herself.  
  
"I hope nothing important," came a familiar echoe.  
  
Jolie turned around and smiled, facing Dilandau. Dilandau looked as though he had been beaten up. Blood ran down his face, his upper lip looked as if it were swelling up.  
  
"Dilandau! Oh my gosh, are you all right?" Jolie asked.  
  
She ran up to him, carefully touching his bruises and cuts. Jolie and Dilandau sat down, as she used the water to wash the blood away.  
  
"You know, they say a diamond is a girl's best friend, because they never fade away and never bruise. You're my best friend, and you haven't fade away, yet you've bruised," joked Jolie.  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"What happened anyways? Was it that battle with Van?"  
  
"No. It was nothing. I'm fine anyways. I can't feel a thing. Ouch!" he cried as she started to clean another one of his cuts.  
  
"Didn't feel a thing, huh?"  
  
Dilandau let out a saracstic laugh. When Jolie had finished, she made sure none of his bones were broken. She thought to herself that she might try to be a doctor, considering she was in the top of her class and she was doing pretty well on Dilandau's cuts and wounds.  
  
"So…what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I came to see you."  
  
"You did? That's sweet. You know, there's a song called "Can't Fight the Moonlight". It's about love."  
  
"Do you enjoy singing about love?"  
  
"I do, but I try not to sing about it. Ocasionally there will be a song or two. But I feel that to truly write or sing a song about love is that you have to feel love yourself to put the real emotion in it."  
  
Dilandau smiled, as the two held each other. Jolie enjoyed being in a man's embrace. It was something she had never felt before. And the same with Dilandau. Never has a woman let alone anyone try to hug him before, or even offer to be kissed.  
  
"Oh, kiss me beneath the murky twilight. Lead me out on the moonlit floor. Lift your open hand. Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance, silver moon's sparkling. So kiss me," sang Jolie.  
  
Dilandau looked down at her. She didn't look back up at him, but she smiled. It was that angel smile of hers. He hated it, yet he loved it.  
  
"You know, that smile is very seducing," Dilandau said.  
  
"Thank you. Should I use that power for good things, or bad things?" she asked.  
  
"A little bit of both wouldn't hurt, would it?"  
  
Jolie smiled at his small joke. She let out a sigh as she layed back into his arms. Her head was on his shoulder, she didn't want the moment to end.  
  
"Dilandau…I'm sorry about the other night. When I told you how I felt and that I didn't want to feel that way. It must have hurt, right?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
"I guess I have to say how I feel because no matter how much I try to fight it, it comes back at me full blast. Dilandau…I think…no, I know I love you…"  
  
Dilandau didn't say anything. She was right though, it did hurt. But he didn't know what to say in return. He loved her, but it was as if he couldn't say them. He just didn't know how.  
  
"I understand that you don't feel the same way about me as I feel about you," Jolie said, wiping a tear away.  
  
Jolie turned around to stand up, though Dilandau stopped her from even trying to stand up.  
  
"I want to say it…but I can't," he said.  
  
"What do you mean you can't say it?"  
  
"I can't say I love you. I mean…!" Dilandau was shocked.  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"Well…I uh…you see I…I guess so."  
  
Dilandau was in still in shock of what he had just said. He never said he loved someone before…or atleast that he couldn't remember. Jolie hugged him quickly.  
  
"I love you so much Dilandau! I didn't think you felt the same way…that's why I was so upset!" Jolie cried joyful tears.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm not, am I?"  
  
She laughed as she wiped the tears away. Jolie and Dilandau held each other once again. Jolie rested her head on Dilandau's chest. She wanted to fall asleep, though something was keeping her awake.  
  
"I should go back. It's been twenty minutes. If they find you here…"  
  
"I understand…"  
  
The two stood up; Jolie could only see his face by the earth and moons light. She smiled that same smile once more.  
  
"You smile just like an angel," complimented Dilandau.  
  
Jolie blushed at this. Dilandau placed a hand on her cheek, bringing her closer towards him. He then…finally kissed her. Now you see, this kiss wasn't a pasionate French kiss, nor a quick peck on the lips type, but a truly, lovely kiss.  
  
  
  
Rita and Van were looking for Jolie; worried that something bad might have happened to her. The last place the two could possibly look was the deserted lake.  
  
"Over here, there's a clearing!" whispered Rita.  
  
The two walked over towards the clearing to see Jolie and Dilandau. They were completely shocked. All words that could have been said at that instant were gone.  
  
"Someone's gonna get lucky tonight," joked Rita.  
  
"Shush!"  
  
Van hit her in the arm to keep her quiet.  
  
  
  
"I don't know where Lord Dilandau went. I think he's over here."  
  
Gatti pointed towards a small clearing towards a lake. That was where they saw Dilandau head towards, so that was the only place last to look. The two, Gatti and Migel, had reached the clearing not only to just find Dilandau, but also him kissing the girl from the Mystic Moon. 


	15. My Only Hope

Chapter 15  
  
"My Only Hope"  
  
Jolie gave Dilandau one last hug, as the two seperated and went their own directions. Rita and Van walked out of their hiding place when Dilandau was out of sight. Van was pissed and Rita was happy.  
  
"Don't tell me that was your first kiss? 'Cuz you looked so out of line!" Rita said.  
  
"Where'd you come from?" said the embarrassed Jolie.  
  
"Oh, we saw EVERYTHING!" laughed Rita.  
  
"Yes, we did." Van wasn't too happy.  
  
Jolie couldn't help but smile. She really didn't mind if they saw everything. Though, she knew Dilandau would. She just couldn't stop smiling.  
  
"Why are you smiling so much? You look like you slept with a coat hanger in your mouth," Rita joked.  
  
"I just can't stop smiling!" she laughed.  
  
Rita and Jolie walked towards the camp, leaving Van in complete shock. He could hear the two giggling and laughing. Though he was worried about Jolie. Van knew very well that a woman should not fall in love with a soldier, for it always ends bad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was later that day. The crusade was at the Palas, explaining to King Aston about Jolie and Zaibach. He didn't believe that Jolie could control the Escaflowne.  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Your majesty, you have to believe us!" shouted Allen.  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"Alright. Jolie sing."  
  
"I can't sing without music. Do you have a piano?" asked Jolie.  
  
"Of course we do. Follow Mia."  
  
Allen, Van, Dryden, Jolie, Rita, Millerna and Gades followed the maid, Mia down to a room, where they met up with King Aston. He sat in one of his thrones, which seemed to be in almost every room of the castle.  
  
"Alright, sing."  
  
Jolie sat down on the piano bench. She opened the cover and thought of which song to sing.  
  
"Whatever she sings, will truly melt your heart, your majesty," said Allen.  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
Jolie had finally picked a song. She started to play a song, which she felt was very special to her.  
  
There's a song that's inside of my soul  
  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
  
But you sing to me over and over again  
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
I know now you're my only hope  
  
Millerna's eyes started to get watery, as Dryden's glasses begun to fog up. Rita started to cry, overwelmed by the singing. She just felt as though she wanted to cry her heart out. But not for herself, but for Jolie, knowing how much pain her friend has gone through.  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars  
  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again  
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
I know now you're my only hope  
  
I give you my destiny  
  
Im giving you all of me  
  
I want your symphony singing in all that i am  
  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it  
  
  
  
Rita put her hand on Jolie's shoulder once she had finished. She quickly got rid of her tears, and smiled. As for King Aston, why he was crying like a baby along with the maid who stood next to him trying to get him to stop crying. Van looked upset, as did Allen.  
  
"Do you believe us now?" Jolie asked, turning around.  
  
"Yes…I believe…you now…" he said in between sobs.  
  
Jolie and Rita laughed silently at the King. It was all too funny to see this man crying. Finally, King Aston stopped blubering. Van then asked if they were allowed shelter for a few nights. King Aston agreed, though Allen and his crusade had to sleep in their own ship.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was later that night. Jolie was trying to fall asleep. She just couldn't get last night out of her head. Jolie sighed, as she pulled the covers up more to keep her warm. A cold breeze had just flown through the open window. As Jolie was just about to fall asleep, she felt a hand cover her mouth. She looked to see who it was, but it was too dark to tell. Then another hand grabbed her harms as she sat up, trying to scream for help. Before Jolie knew it, she had been knocked out completely. 


	16. Death's Calling

Chapter 16  
  
Death's Calling  
  
Jolie woke up with a horrible headach. She looked around, knowing exactly where she was. Jolie stood up, and started to get a clear vision of the room around here.  
  
"I feel like I've been here before…" she spoke sarcastically.  
  
"That's because you have."  
  
Jolie turned around to see who it had just spoke. Whoever it was, was covered in a cloak, causing their appearance to be nothing but a shadow. Though the voice sounded more of a woman's.  
  
"Who are you?" Jolie asked.  
  
"Lord Folken hasn't told you who we are?"  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yes. 'We'."  
  
Jolie then realized her other arm was being held. She tried to let go, though she was too weak. Whoever they were then shoved her to the ground, causing her to land on her hands, nearly breaking her wrists.  
  
"HEY!" yelled a familiar voice.  
  
The two shadows looked over to see Dilandau. He was angry, very angry. They lowered to one knee, bowing as though they were about to be punished severly.  
  
"Go…Now!" he yelled.  
  
The two quickly stood up and ran out of the dark room, very quickly as I might add, with their heads hanging low. Dilandau walked up to Jolie, who was still on the ground. He knelt beside her.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Just leave me alone…" she whispered.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Leave me alone…" her voice was in a low, angry tone.  
  
Dilandau sat her up so she was face to face with him. Though she couldn't even look him in the eyes. Jolie was too ashamed of what he had just done.  
  
"Tell me…what's wrong?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"Yelling isn't going to get you anywhere!"  
  
Dilandau sighed; he wasn't going to let her win so easily. Something was up, and he wanted to know.  
  
"Tell me, please?" he was more gentle.  
  
"Why am I here? I should be sleeping in my bed at the palas; not man handled by some…things! Dilandau, what's going on?"  
  
"I'm sure your friend has already told you about Lily, right?" Jolie nodded her head.  
  
"And the other night, when I was beaten up…it was by the Queen Kalara. She did it to me, and she killed your friend. She wants to see you. And knowing Folken…he'd go to the end of Gaea just to find you because of that Queen. Don't worry though, everything is going to be alright," explained Dilandau.  
  
He placed his hand on her cheek, as she nodded her head in agreement. She missed Lily and was going to get that Queen for doing what she did to Lily and now for doing what she did to Dilandau. Nothing but anger soared through her mind. She wanted revenge, though she wanted the thought of revenge to go away.  
  
"Come with me. She wishes to see you now…"  
  
Jolie nodded her head once again. The two stood up, and went into the dimly lit hallways once again. It seemed as though they had been walking for hours. Jolie was frightened, afraid of what might take place when she meets this Queen once again. The two finally reached the door.  
  
"Dilandau, are you coming in with me?" Jolie asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
Dilandau opened the door, revealing nothing but a dark room. As soon as the two stepped inside, the room lit up with torches that sat on the wall. The Queen sat on a golden throne of, which looked much like living warewolf. The Queen smiled evily…which was obvious that she had a plan for Jolie.  
  
"Welcome, Jolie."  
  
"Where's Lily? I know she isn't dead!" shouted Jolie.  
  
"You're right. She isn't dead. But only half dead. Just like you…"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Dilandau.  
  
"Why…you don't know? Ah…that's right. She lied to you once again. I do not know why you waste your time with a girl whose lifeline is quite short?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Dilandau was getting angry. "Are you saying that you're going to kill her? I will not have it!"  
  
"Oh hush Dilandau. It doesn't work that way. I'd rather see her and her friends suffer, instead of killing her so quickly."  
  
"What are you talking about!?"  
  
Jolie started to cry. She knew what the Queen was talking about. She knew exactly what she was talking about. Though… Jolie never told Dilandau about it, because she didn't want to break his heart. The Queen laughed at the crying girl, knowing too, what was going through her head.  
  
"So, Jolie. Are you going to tell him?"  
  
Jolie looked over at Dilandau. She was ashamed of herself, not only for lying to him, but for hiding it. She hid it from everybody. Jolie walked up to the worried Dilandau.  
  
"Dilandau…I…I'm…dying…"  
  
His megneta eyes grew wide with complete shock. Jolie was dying. He wondered how she was dying. She looked perfectly fine, she acted almost perfectly fine and she sings perfectly fine. There was no hint of death in her.  
  
"This is a joke, right?" he crossed his arms.  
  
"No. No its' not. I'm sorry I lied to you. When you asked if I was dying, I said no, but I am. I am dying."  
  
Jolie walked closer to him. Dilandau stood back. He didn't believe her. Or atleast he didn't want to. Jolie unsuspectidly grabbed his sword. He was about to take it back when she turned around to face the Queen once more.  
  
"I know what you are. And I know how to kill you. You are the one who is destroying Gaea!"  
  
The Queen smiled; knowing the girl finally realized what she was. She was a vampire, which was also called the Encala. The Queen then moved closer to Jolie, ready to attack. It was then, when Jolie stabbed Dilandau's sword into the woman's heart. The Queen couldn't believe what she had just done. Not only was she in shock, but she was going to die then and there.  
  
Jolie didn't let go of the sword; she held it into the demon, pushing her to the floor.  
  
"I pray for you, I really do. But you've messed with the wrong girl. I really wish you hadn't tried to take over Gaea, because then you wouldn't be in this mess, now would you? We will both die; though you will a lot sooner than I. I still have a week to live, yet you only have less then a minute. When I die, I know I will never see you again. For you are one of the devils' demons and will certainly not belong in heaven unless you do a good dead right now. The only thing I can see you doing is apologizing to Gaea. But you have to do that on your own free will. I can't make you…"  
  
The woman stared wide-eyed at the girl. The Queen felt herself desolving into dust.  
  
"I will not."  
  
"Then rest in peace!"  
  
Jolie took the sword out of the woman, as she dissolved into a black ash. Jolie fell to her knees and ran her hands through the ash that used to the Queen. Dilandau walked up to the girl. He picked his sword up, and knelt infront of her.  
  
"I can't believe I just killed-"  
  
Jolie cut herself off, as she fainted. Dilandau luckily caught her before she hit her head on the hard floor. He gently placed her on the hard floor as he sheethed his sword. Dilandau then picked her up, and left.  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ok. This chapter sucks, I know. I was in such a rush. And like I said before, you want it to be like "A Walk to Remember" then, I'll make it like "A Walk to Remember". I'm going along the lines of the book, rather than the movie. Personally, I felt the book was better than the movie. And I did read the book first. Anyways, plz review! (Oh, and the story is almost over (, I'm gonna miss writing about Jolie and Dilly.) 


	17. The Moment I Saw You Cry

Chapter 17  
  
The Moment I Saw You Cry  
  
Jolie woke in a warm bed. Something she hadn't been in for a long time. She opened her eyes to see she was in the same room she had been in last night. Jolie wondered if it all had been a dream. She tried to sit up, but it hurt too much. It was kicking in…which meant it wasn't a dream and Dilandau knew.  
  
The door then opened, revealing Dilandau, Van, Allen and Rita. They walked up to Jolie. Rita seemed very upset. Before anyone spoke, Jolie broke the silence first.  
  
"Is Lily here? Is she ok? Did you find her?"  
  
"Yeah. She's fine… why didn't you tell us? I mean, what were you thinking? Did you think you'd just die in your sleep and think that we'd never find out? Jolie!" Rita couldn't finish because she was crying.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You can't die! I won't let you die! You…you just can't!" Dilandau turned around, his back facing her.  
  
"I…"  
  
Jolie didn't know what to say. She just didn't know how to explain it all. It was too complicated. Even she couldn't understand it sometimes.  
  
"I'm dying of cancer…I can't help it. There's no cure. I wish I could just start laughing and say it was a joke, but it's not. I am going to die…very soon. The doctors said that I only had a year to live. It's been over two years…before they came here, they said that I only have one month to live. And I can feel it, because the cancer is eating at me right now-"  
  
"Please! Just don't talk about how it feels!" Dilandau yelled in frustration.  
  
"I think we're going to leave you two alone," said Allen.  
  
The three left, leaving Dilandau and Jolie alone. He was still turned around so he couldn't see her.  
  
"Dilandau, please. Don't make these last days for me miserable. Let's have fun. Maybe…maybe Van should send me home? I should die there, not here. I'm sure my father will be disapointed to realize that the last words he said to me were "Don't forget your homework". And I don't want to spend these days with you not being able to look at me," said Jolie.  
  
Dilandau turned around to look at her. He smiled, though it was a force one. He walked over to the bed and sat next to her. Jolie managed to sit up, now being face to face with him. Jolie smiled, and kissed him again. Her lips felt cold, as if death was aproaching. Jolie stopped, as Dilandau put his head down. Jolie had to look twice to make sure. But Dilandau…he was crying. Jolie lifted his head up gently as they looked each other in the eyes. She felt tears rolling down her face as well.  
  
"Dilanday, you're crying."  
  
"No! I'm not…I'm just… my eyes are watery. Why are you crying?"  
  
"Because you are."  
  
"Don't cry."  
  
"Well, you should cry either."  
  
They two laughed. Dilandau kissed away her tears. He hated to see her cry. Though himself crying was a new feeling to him.  
  
"Please don't die on me. I'll go to the ends of Gaea to find a cure for you."  
  
"I can't help it."  
  
"But you can! I know you can, you have to be strong. I'll be your strength! I'll help you fight it."  
  
"It's not that easy. I've given up all hope. My time to go is coming closer. I just want to spend the time I have with you. Please, let me spend that time with you."  
  
Jolie started to cry once more. Dilandau wiped her tears away, stroking her face. It was a sad moment for both of them. Though, the moment was taken away suddenly when a column of light surrounded them.  
  
Dilandau opened his eyes. Jolie was asleep in a bed, covered in white sheets. He looked around to see stuffed animals, trophies, videos, cd's and a wooden desk, that sat a picture of Jolie and her family. Dilandau then realized where he was. He was on the Mystic Moon. He then heard an older man call from the first floor of the house.  
  
"JOLIE! IS THAT YOU? HAVE YOU COME HOME?"  
  
The door then opened, to show an older looking man with short brown hair who was so white you could almost see right through him. The man was shocked to see his daughter, and this boy sitting next to her, wearing the oddest clothing.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: I know, short and sad chapter. (, It took me a while to write. So it seems longer than it is. Hope ya liked it. I didn't bother to edit it; cuz I wanted to get it posted. Please review, cuz you know I love them! 


	18. She Loves Them

Chapter 18  
  
She Loves Them  
  
Jolie woke up with a start, hearing her father's voice meant that she had to be home. When she looked up, she saw Dilandau. A sad expression crossed her face, but then when she looked over, she saw her father. He was worried.  
  
"Daddy!" she cried.  
  
"My baby! You're back!"  
  
The two hugged each other. Though Dilandau wanted to leave, seeing that she was fine. Being with Jolie's father wasn't what he planned for. He stood up and started to back away, heading for the door.  
  
"Dilandau, where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"Nowhere. I was going to…uh…"  
  
"Come here, boy."  
  
Dilandau walked back towards the bed Jolie was on. On one side of her, Jolie's father knelt beside her, as for Dilandau; he wanted to keep his distance with the man.  
  
"I said come here. Are you deaf?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Sit."  
  
Dilandau knelt beside Jolie, on the other side of her. Jolie held his hand as she smiled at him. She then looked over at her father. Giving him a look as to warn him not to push his luck.  
  
"Jolie, who is this boy?" asked her father.  
  
"He's my…he's a friend."  
  
"A friend? Why is he in your room? You know I don't allow boys in your room. Let alone the house."  
  
"Dad, he helped me get here. I know he did. He's my angel."  
  
Dilandau couldn't help but smile. He held her hand, gripping it tighter, promising himself that he wouldn't ever leave her side. Even if it was in death.  
  
"Dad, this is Dilandau. He just found out about…well you know…about my state. Daddy…I'm sitting here with the two men I love most in the world. Please don't be rude to him," she was now in a soft whisper.  
  
"Dilandau is it? Do you realize falling in love with my daughter is only going to leave you to heartbreak? She's dying for crying out loud! And don't you even think about leaving her now, because I will hunt you down and kill you!" he warned.  
  
Dilandau gave him a smirk. An old man, kill him. That was a good one. He hadn't heard that before. But then he looked down at Jolie. Her green eyes were beginning to water. He would never leave her side.  
  
"I promise, I won't break Jolie's heart."  
  
"Good. Jolie, I'm going to take you to the hospital. We'll see how long you umm…well, have to live," her father's voice went from rough to soft.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Dilandau helped Jolie sit up. She decided she wanted to change into something else, more likely loose.  
  
"Dilandau, in that drawer, I have some of my pajamas, could you pick out a pair for me?"  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
Dilandau walked over to the drawer she had pointed at, and picked out a pair of folded pajamas. They were top and bottom type, with yellow stars and moons on them. Dilandau thought that was pretty cute.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Thank you. I suggest you go and change; my dad probably has something you can wear of his. I mean, I don't think the nurses and doctors at the hospital would let you in, in what you're wearing," Jolie laughed.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Dilandau left the room as Jolie changed. He heard muffled voices coming from the downstairs area. He slowly walked downt he stairs, being careful if they were to fall in, considering they were not cement and seemed as though it were nothing but a carpet, with nothing underneath. Once he reached the downstairs, there were two different ways to go. Well, three. The door, which stood infront of him, the living room, which was on the right and the kitchen which, was on the left. He decided to go left as soon as he saw Jolie's father.  
  
"Excuse me, but Jolie suggested a change in clothes."  
  
"Oh. Yes, I think I can understand. Follow me."  
  
As they headed towards the man's room, Dilandau didn't know what to call the man. Should he call him "old man" or something like that?  
  
"What should I call you?"  
  
"You WILL call me Mr. Imbruglia. Nothing else."  
  
Dilandau nodded as Mr. Imbruglia opened the door to his room. Dilandau stepped inside, as he opened up a closet door. Mr. Imbruglia then threw him a white shirt.  
  
"The boots and pants can stay, the armor…it goes. Wear this shirt. You'll look atleast halfway normal."  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
The two turned around to see a disapointed Jolie. She had her arms crossed, with a mad look upon her face. She was tapping her foot against the floor.  
  
"I was just…"  
  
"Not making him feel welcome? Listen, I'm ready to go, are you two?" she asked.  
  
"I was just about to change."  
  
"Yes, he was. Now hurry up, we haven't got all day."  
  
Jolie smiled, as she closed the door, leaving Dilandau in the room all by himself. He had no idea how to put on the shirt. He opened the door to see Jolie was just about to head down the stairway.  
  
"Umm…"  
  
"You need help."  
  
"Yes. Don't tell anyone though."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't."  
  
She smiled as she helped him with the shirt. Jolie had to button it up for him. Let alone she had to help him with what way to put it on. She laughed once they were finished.  
  
"Maybe we should go shoping? We'll get you some new clothing."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I don't know, the mall?"  
  
"Mall?"  
  
"Yes, a mall."  
  
She laughed again, as they headed out the door towards the car. Dilandau was a little shocked about being in the moving 'thing' he was in. It scared him, believe it or not.  
  
They pulled up to a large white building that said "Memorial Hopsital" on one of the signs. They got out of the car, and headed towards the opening. Dilandau had to help Jolie walk a little bit, considering she was very weak.  
  
Jolie lay on the bed with Dilandau at her side, and her father talking to the doctor on the other side of the door. Jolie tried to put a smile on her face, though it was useless.  
  
"What's that man going to do to you?" Dilandau asked.  
  
"He's going to calculate how long I have to live."  
  
"You make it sound so…so bad."  
  
"I think it is."  
  
Dilandau smiled, as he held her hand once more. She winced, because he was gripped her hand a little too tightly. Finally, the Doctor and Mr. Imbruglia walked in. They were beaming.  
  
"Is everything alright?" asked Jolie.  
  
"Jolie, everything is perfect!" beamed her father.  
  
"I'm dying and it's perfect?"  
  
Her father laughed a little bit. He sat down next to her, and wouldn't stop smiling. The doctor was smiling uncontrolably as well.  
  
"What's going?"  
  
"Jolie…just a week ago, there has been a break through medicine. Jolie, there is a cure for your cancer. We can save you. You're going to live," said the doctor.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: You like? Anyways, I couldn't just kill her off…….that is so easily if she is gonna die. Anyways, hope ya enjoyed this chapter. DADDY vs. DILLY. Let's see what happens in the next chapter? (oh and didn't bother to edit it, again). Lol. 


	19. Their First Fight

Chapter 19  
  
Their First Fight  
  
Jolie was in shock. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. There had been a cure for her cancer, though she wished she knew earlier. Then breaking the news to her frends wouldn't be as bad.  
  
"But, we will have to keep you here for a few days. We'll start the 'curing' as soon as the papers are signed, and before that, you three should to talk about this."  
  
The doctor smiled and left. Jolie smiled back at him. Mr. Imbruglia gave his daughter a hug, nearly breaking her bones because of his happiness. Jolie then gave Dilandau a hug, once finished with her father.  
  
"I'm so glad that I'll be able to stay with you longer. But, will you stay with me?" asked Jolie.  
  
"Yes. I will."  
  
She smiled, as she kissed his cheek.  
  
"Alright Jolie. I have work, so I'm going to sign the papers and go. You, you don't even touch her! I swear I'll-"  
  
"Dad just go!"  
  
He smiled sweetly at her, and gave a devil-like look at Dilandau. Dilandau gave one back in return, as he kissed Jolie's hand. It was official, the two were at war, and Jolie was caught in the middle, once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dilandau watched the sleeping Jolie. She had just taken the first part of her medication and was completley warn out. He could see the sickness on her eyelids; they were a silver-like glow. He was still afraid that she would die. Jolie started to wake up, she remembered she was still at the hospital. But to her surprise, the first thing she saw was Dilandau standing by the window, looking up at the dark sky.  
  
"You already miss Gaea?" she asked, sitting up.  
  
"No. I don't miss it at all. And I am sure there are many people there who don't miss me. But tell me, where is Gaea? I can't seem to find it."  
  
"That's the reason why I couldn't even get used to Gaea. Because it's no where in this entire galaxy. You can't see it from here. Gaea is like in a whole different dimension that scientists just don't know about yet. You can leave whenever you like. You don't have to stay because of me," explained Jolie.  
  
"I want to stay. The doctors said that you'd be up and about by tomorrow morning. You have to show me around here. We can go to this 'mall' where you buy clothing and such. And I certainly wouldn't mind meeting some of those snobs that you hate so much."  
  
"I don't hate them. I like everyone; it's just that they're mis-leading. Everyone is perfect here on the earth. If they're white, black or Asian, everyone is just plain cool. And I pray for those who are misled. I really do."  
  
"Hmm…I see."  
  
"How long do you want to stay here, Dilandau?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe a few weeks."  
  
"Well, you're going to have to go to school. You can't just be hanging around my house with my dad all day and I don't want you to be out on the town all alone. So, what's it gonna be, school or something that I'll just have to think about…"  
  
"Is there an army here?"  
  
"Yes…but Dilandau no-"  
  
"I'll choose that."  
  
"It's not what you think. They use different weapons besides swords and guymelefs, and I really don't want you to be even near those weapons. And it's just-"  
  
"I'm going to do it for you."  
  
"Do something else! Like staying out of trouble!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Jolie sighed in defeat; there was no way she could hold him back from that. He belonged in the army, and she knew that. Jolie knew very well that was where be belonged. It was where he grew up.  
  
"Fine. Go ahead, do whatever you want. I give up."  
  
Dilandau looked at her, in shock, realizing she had given up. Jolie turned her head so she wasn't look at him. She was ashamed, really. She just didn't know how to show it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a Sunday morning, Jolie was finally home. Sunday obviously ment church. To be honest, Jolie was dreading it. You see; there was this boy at church, that did nothing but hit on her, and Jolie didn't want to see Dilandau get upset. Though, she had barely talked to him since Friday, after their small fight. He walked in the room, to see Jolie in a yellow sundress. She was cooking breakfast.  
  
"Did you have a good sleep?" she asked, still upset.  
  
"I don't know, I didn't sleep."  
  
"Are you atleast going to church today?"  
  
"Church? You must be kidding," Dilandau sat down in a chair.  
  
"I don't know why you even bother?! I should have just died, then you wouldn't be so mean!"  
  
Jolie slammed the butter knife on the table and walked out of the kitchen. Dilandau sat up, he decided it would be best to go to church.  
  
Mr. Imbruglia decided to lend some of his clothing for church. Dilandau felt disgusted with himself, with borrowing someone else's clothing. At church, Jolie seemed very perky. Everyone was so happy to see Jolie in the shape she was in. It seems as though Mr. Imbruglia told everyone Jolie went on a vacation, instead of missing.  
  
After the singing, talking and praying they always had a small get- together over at someone's house, though this time it was to be at the church. Women kept talking to Jolie, not giving Dilandau a chance to talk with her alone. Finally, he was about to make his move, when a young man walked up to Jolie. He smiled, though Jolie frowned.  
  
"Hey girl. What's up? So…who's that guy with the silver hair? Is he your cousin or something?"  
  
"He's a…friend."  
  
"Good, I was afraid he might be you're boyfriend from Italy or something. So, I was thinking we could get together on Friday or something?"  
  
The boy grabbed Jolie, pulling her to the side. She tried to get away from him, but his grip was too tight.  
  
"Well, what are you gonna say? Friday night, you and me?"  
  
"Let go of me or I'll scream!"  
  
"Oh, you wouldn't do that…"  
  
"Stop it Mark! You're hurting me!"  
  
Just as Jolie was about to scream, Dilandau walked up behind her, casting a shadow over the boy, Mark. Immidiatly, Mark let go of Jolie. Dilandau gently pushed Jolie to the side.  
  
"If you ever touch her again I swear I'll-"  
  
"Dilandau, not now, not today!"  
  
Dilandau nodded his head and glared at the boy. Those red eyes made a mark on the boy. He was never going to forget them. Jolie hugged him, thanking him for what he just did.  
  
"Dilandau, I'm-"  
  
"It's my turn to apologize. I'm sorry."  
  
Jolie smiled and laughed, re-capping about what had just happened. Dilandau couldn't help but laugh as well.  
  
"He's a loser, he really is. But I think you should keep your distance with him. He may come to church every other Sunday, but he has a gang, and he's dangerous. That's why sometimes I dread being here. I know you'd kill him if you could, but murder is a very dangerous offense."  
  
"Ya, whatever."  
  
"'Come on, let's go." 


	20. Broken Promises

Ok, so I didn't bother to edit this chapter. Sorry I took so long to write it. I kind of had homework…and I'm trying to get rid of my writer's block. Well enjoy!  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Broken Promises  
  
It was later that day, Dilandau sat on the living room couch staring at a black box. He didn't know what to do. Surrounding it, looked like large speakers, though he wasn't too sure. Jolie was about to walk up the stairs when she noticed his puzzled look. She smiled and walked into the living room.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Ok… Do you want to watch some television?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Jolie laughed as she sat on the couch beside Dilandau. She took the small, black remote and pressed a few buttons. She started switching through the channels, making Dilandau dizzy.  
  
"There isn't really anything on, on Sundays. We're having company over tonight for dinner, do you want to come, or stay up in a room for four hours?" laughed Jolie.  
  
"Who's this 'company'?"  
  
"Uh…just some of my dad's friends from his work. That's all. It's like a barbacue. You know, a lot of people will be there."  
  
"How am I supposed to know this, when I don't?"  
  
"It's just how I say things 'you know' is one of those things. Everyone has something like that. It's just a part of the english language. Listen, I have to change out of these clothes. And I have to do some homework. You can watch T.V if you like? Or you can sit around boring old me and try to help me with my homework? I just have social studies and math, oh and this assignment for art."  
  
"Sure, I'll help you. See what the kids are learning here."  
  
Jolie smiled as the two got up and walked upstairs towards her room, retreiving Jolie's homework.  
  
Dilandau thought that Jolie's homework was quite simple. When he was younger, and just rescued by the wolves, Folken insisted that he went to school.  
  
"Oh, it seems as though my brain's been plugged! I just can't seem to do this, I hate fractions! Oh, my brain just won't…work!" shouted a frustrated Jolie.  
  
"It's easy. See, you put this there, and that there, and there."  
  
"I don't know how you do it? I would have thought you wouldn't be able to do this."  
  
"It seems as though your learning is far behind."  
  
"Then why don't you come to school? I mean, since its so easy for you, you'll be sure to pass everything with flying colours."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
"Fine, then I'll go."  
  
Jolie hugged him. She couldn't believe he had just decided to go to school with her. Personally, deep down under, she wanted to show all of those snobs that she could get a real boyfriend. Because to everyone else, she was the schools' "nice girl" and no one wanted to date her. Not even those who were under the "popular" grounds.  
  
A week went by of school; Dilandau did pass all of his classes with flying colours, as the "popular" students at the school were no longer mocking Jolie. It was one night, when Dilandau wanted to talk to Jolie, though he had no idea Jolie wanted to tell him something as well.  
  
They were at the local park, standing on the bridge staring up at clear night sky and looking at the moon and the wonderful stars.  
  
"Jolie…I think I have to go back. I don't belong here, as much as it's fun to…well, you know."  
  
"I know. I know for a fact the war isn't over. Lily, I don't know how she's doing and I want to come with you. But I also have something else to tell you…"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Dilandau, I think…well I can feel it. I think…. I think I still have much cancer running through my body. I've felt more worse than I've ever felt before. All week, I've been trying to be happy and pretend nothing was happening to me, but I can still feel it. I know I'm dying, and there's nothing we can do…"  
  
"You're joking, right? This is some sort of joke. Ok, you've got me, now's the part where you're supposed to start laughing and giggling, and smiling like the angel you are."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No! How could you do this? How could you just take my heart and then…break it, knowing you were going to die anyway! That's foul play!"  
  
"Oh, so you think I was trying to do all of that on purpose? You think that…that I wanted to fall in love with you? If you did, you were mistaken! I hate you Dilandau! I never want to see you again, how could say something like that? Blaming me for something I can't control! That's rude and ignorant!"  
  
Dilandau stood there, anger in his eyes. He knew she couldn't control it, but he was upset at her for letting him fall in love with her. He felt that he was trying to tell his heart to go one way, yet the heart refused and decided to go the other way. He tried to put an hand on Jolie's shoulder to reassure her, though she moved away. She was crying. He had broken her heart, as he promised he wouldn't do. Before Jolie and Dilandau knew it, they were both taken up to Gaea by the same beam of light. 


	21. I'm Sorry

Chapter 21  
  
I'm Sorry  
  
Jolie was still crying, hardly even noticing that she was on Gaea. Dilandau on the other hand, was most happy that he was back home. He looked over to see Jolie crying, she was holding her sides, and gasping as well. Dilandau quickly ran over to the crying girl. He tried to hold her, but she pushed him away.  
  
"You promised! You promised you wouldn't break… my heart! You promised…"  
  
"I'm sorry! I don't want to break your heart! Would you just stop crying!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Grrr…"  
  
She was irritating Dilandau. Normally, if it were one of his slayers, he would slap them. So…the unfortunate side of Dilandau came over and he slapped Jolie. She couldn't believe what he had just done. She held her face in shock. And then she started to cry more. Dilandau held her, this time she let him. He kept on telling her to stop crying, though she would start up even more.  
  
An hour had passed, when Rita, accompanied by the crusade finally found Dilandau and Jolie. Dilandau was taken away from Jolie, as Rita hugged her friend and tried to reassure her.  
  
"He…he…he…broke…a…promise!" she cried inbetween sobs.  
  
"It's alright. Shhh…it's all right…"  
  
Jolie finally cried herself to sleep. She must have taken this all too much. One minute she's telling Dilandau she's still sick, the next it was as if he was breaking up with her.  
  
Dilandau was able to see Jolie, though after an hour's argument with Allen and Rita. He watched the sleeping girl. She looked beautiful, but he knew that wasn't what made him love her. It was when she was awake. When she was happy and laughing. Laughing at the most stupid things. And making suggestions for things that could never be. This girl, she couldn't die. Angels, they don't die. No, they can't die.  
  
Jolie started to wake up, she saw Dilandau sitting by the bed she was in, and tears already started to roll down her face.  
  
"What do you want?" she sat, wiping the tears away.  
  
Dilandau didn't answer her. He put his head down, ashamed to be near her, to let her even look at him. Jolie sat up, with a worried look painted on her face.  
  
"Dilandau, why are you here?"  
  
"I wanted to see you…"  
  
Jolie closed her eyes. That wasn't what she wanted to hear. She didn't want to hear Dilandau say anything to hear as a matter of fact. Before Jolie knew it, Dilandau grabbed her and kissed her. It was a passionate kiss, and she sat there, not knowing what to do. So…the only thing she could think of, was kiss back.  
  
Jolie broke the kiss. She wanted to know why he was doing what he was doing.  
  
"Dilandau?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. But you can't die! I don't want to loose you!"  
  
"I don't want to loose you either. I understand why you acted the way you did. My father did something similar, and it left me crying for days."  
  
"How did this start?"  
  
"I don't know. One day, I woke up and I couldn't move, let alone I couldn't even breathe. All I could feel was pain, just flowing through me. My father cried, cursed and went hystarical. It scared me too, but I learned to cope with it. Everything was fine before you came along! That's what upsets me. Why did I even have to come here?" Jolie layed back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"I'm glad you came here."  
  
"I wish I could say the same thing…" she sighed.  
  
Dilandau sat back in his chair, with a worried look on his face. He was afraid. Just afraid, though he wouldn't let anyone know about this strange fear. To tell the truth, Dilandau didn't even know what this fear was about. Was it a fear of Jolie dying? Or a fear of her letting go?  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"Where?" asked Jolie.  
  
"Back."  
  
He didn't even say goodbye to Jolie. She watched him leave. Jolie wondered where 'back' was. Until five minutes after he had left. He was going back to Zaibach. She gasped. There was to be a battle tomorrow, every country on Gaea, verse Zaibach. It was to be the second Great War.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The killing was tremendous. It was such a horrible sight. The blood, the screams, the small cries, the flesh everything could make you sick. Though someone was enjoying it. Someone was going back to their original roots. Dilandau.  
  
While Dilandau was killing and having his fun, Jolie was practically lying on her deathbed. She was in one of the crusade's rooms. Rita sat next to her, clutching her friends hand. Jolie was gasping for her breath. She didn't want to die this way, not without her father and…and Dilandau.  
  
"Jolie, hang on for me. Please, you can't die now, not now. Lily…she's recovering as well. She wants to see you. Please don't die," pleaded Rita.  
  
"Rita, I know Lily needs a lot of blood. When I'm gone, please, please give her all of my blood. She needs it. She does," whispered Jolie.  
  
"Ok. But you won't die now. Promise?"  
  
"I can't make a promise, I can't keep."  
  
"But you can. I know you can, you're so reliable. Please, promise me you won't die now. Please?"  
  
"No, I can't. Rita…it's so hard for me to breathe. How…how can you expect me to live?"  
  
"I don't know," Rita wiped tears away from her eyes.  
  
Jolie smiled. She knew her friend would be disapointed if she made that promise to her. Like Jolie, Rita takes promises seriously as well. A large boom sound was made, causing the ship to tilt. Gades came into the room, anouncing that it would be best to evacuate the ship. So that's what they did.  
  
Gades carried Jolie and the others to safety in a forest, close to the large battle. Screams could still be heard from there, though it wasn't something Jolie wished to hear. Rita gripped Jolie's hand, hoping that somehow that would save her.  
  
After an hour of struggle, Allen came back, blood covered him, though he was perfectly fine. A smile crossed his face as he ran up to his crew.  
  
"What's the news, commander?" asked Gades.  
  
"We've won. We've beaten them once again! Oh this is great!"  
  
"Where's Lord Van?" Merle poked her head up from the bunch.  
  
"He's still back there. It seems as though Van and Dilandau don't believe the war is over."  
  
"Dilandau is still alive?" Jolie sat up.  
  
"Obviously. It seems as though that boy just won't die. I swear, he's immortal or something. Just won't go to hell, where he belongs," mocked Rita.  
  
"That's not a nice thing to say about someone," whispered Jolie.  
  
"Sorry. I know you love him, but we…we dispise him."  
  
Jolie smiled and layed her head upon Rita's shoulder. She could feel nothing but pain flow through her body. She would let out a small moan every now and then.  
  
"Hmm…Allen, fetch Dilandau and Van. I think it would be best if they were here," ordered Rita.  
  
"I'm sorry but-"  
  
"Allen! I'd do it for you, if you were in this state! Now go!" Rita's voice grew angry.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Allen ran off towards the stench of the battlefield. Minutes passed by, and still no sign of them. Finally, they saw three figures running from the shadows. Dilandau was ahead, running as fast as he could. Dilandau dropped to his knees beside Rita and Jolie. He held Jolie in his arms, giving Rita a break.  
  
"I think…I have one more day in me. I'm feeling a little better. Though I've felt much better before," Jolie gave him a sweet smile.  
  
"Ok. Shh…don't speak. I understand. I understand completely, and still, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's all right. I hear Zaibach lost?"  
  
"Yeah. Though not by much," Dilandau sent a deathly glare towards Van.  
  
"I'm glad Zaibach lost. Now Gaea will be a better place."  
  
Dilandau didn't say anything towards her comment. He smiled and held her closer, not even noticing the large crowd around the two.  
  
It was later that night. Music could be heard all around Gaea that night, from the battle they had won, the war was over and everyone was celebrating. Dilandau stayed with Jolie, while the others went out to celebrate. Jolie sat up, and looked up at the moon and earth. It was such a beautiful sight. Dilandau sat next to her, and held her.  
  
"I love you, Dilandau."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Jolie smiled, as she turned around to kiss him on the cheek. He blushed once again. She put her head on his shoulder, as she closed her eyes, thinking about what was to happen when she died.  
  
"I'm afraid."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Death. I'm afraid of it."  
  
"Isn't everyone?"  
  
"You mean…that's what you're afraid of? So…you are afraid of something?" Jolie smiled.  
  
"Yes, but you can't tell anybody!"  
  
"I swear on my grave," Jolie crossed her heart.  
  
"Very funny."  
  
Jolie laughed, as she tried to stand up. Dilandau helped her stand up straight, as she looked up at him.  
  
"So, on the Mystic Moon, there was supposed to be a dance tonight. Tell me, how do you dance there?" Dilandau asked with a smirk.  
  
"Oh no! No, I refuse to dance."  
  
"Please?" Dilandau made a fake 'puppy face'.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Jolie showed him how to slow dance, which is quite easy. Put your arms around each other and sway back and forth. (lol, that's how I was taught). Jolie looked up at the moon and earth again. Then she smiled, once more, looking into Dilandau's eyes.  
  
"You know, I feel like Rachael Leigh Cook in "She's All That", only I'm not a very good painter," she joked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Before you get all mad! This is not the last chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, well yeah. Please review! (But this is close to the end) Oh yeah, and I didn't bother to edit this one. (Like that's new). 


	22. Goodbye To You

Author's Notes: THIS IS NOT AND I REPEAT NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! But it's darn close. Like maybe one more chapter? I dunno. Anyways, this is a sad chapter.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Goodbye To You  
  
Jolie lay on the bed, gasping for air, struggling to stay alive. She sat up, covered in a cold sweat, still trying to catch her breath. She clutched Dilandau's hand.  
  
"I owe so much to you, Dilandau…I do, you've changed me, you have. It may not seem so, but you've given me so much hope. More than I've ever had."  
  
"No…no, not now."  
  
"Yes now."  
  
Jolie nodded her head. Rita sat next to her friend, on the other side of her. She was crying uncontrolably. Millerna and Allen watched as well. Along with Merle and Van. Jolie layed back down, still trying to breathe. She never though it would be this hard. Though, most people with cancer do die on a machine, not on there own. Jolie handed Rita a letter.  
  
"Rita, promise me you'll give this to my father."  
  
"I promise. I promise I'll give this to him."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No, don't even thank me. I have to do this, it's your final wish."  
  
Jolie smiled, though it was forced. She turned and looked at Dilandau. She smiled, and wiped her face. Surprisingly, Jolie wasn't crying, though Rita, Merle and Millerna were...  
  
"Dilandau, promise me. Promise me that you'll never forget me. I hope I've whitnessed a miracle. No, I think I have."  
  
"Angels can't die!" he yelled.  
  
"Yes, they can. And…I love you. I really do. And nothing is going to change that," she assured.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Goodbye to you."  
  
With that, Jolie closed her eyes, leaving a motionless body, but no soul. Her soul had left; it had gone to the heavens. Dilandau let out a sigh as he lay his head down on the bed, next to Jolie's lifeless body. Rita walked into a corner and started to cry her heart out. Her best friend is dead, and will never come back… 


	23. Sometimes

Author's Notes: Ok ppl, last chapter of my story. I'm gonna miss writing about Jolie and Dilandau. They were such a beautiful couple (. Anyways, hope ya enjoy the last chapter. Oh ya, I used the song from Britney Spears. It's "Sometimes", cuz it's like perfect for the story. So yeah… enjoy!  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Sometimes  
  
The war was over, Dilandau had no were to go. Not only was the war over, but his love was dead. He prayed to god that she be in heaven, that she had made it safe and sound there. Though, it was the first time he had ever prayed to the man above.  
  
One day, when Dilandau was walking through the streets of Asturia, dressed out of his armor, causing him to look like the villagers around him. But it was then, as he was about to turn one of the corners, he heard a voice. Someone was singing. No, someone was singing who sounded much like Jolie. He ran towards the voice, seeing a crowd of people watching this girl dressed in white singing for them. She looked exactly like Jolie. He couldn't believe it. Was she alive? Or was he seeing things?  
  
1 You tell me you're in love with me  
  
Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me  
  
It's not that I don't wanna stay  
  
But every time you come too close I move away  
  
I wanna believe in everything  
  
That you say 'cause it sounds so good  
  
But if you really want me, move slow  
  
There's things about me you just have to know  
  
Dilandau moved through the crowd, trying to get a better glimpse of the girl, but it seemed as though he couldn't. The closer he got, the worse his vision got. He stepped back, further away, and he could see the girl more clearly.  
  
Sometimes I run  
  
Sometimes I hide  
  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
  
Treat you right, be with you day and night  
  
Baby all I need is time  
  
When the song had finished, The girl ran off, leaving a dumbfounded audience. Dilandau decided to go after her. When he caught up with her, she laughed at him, or so it seemed.  
  
"Who are you? And why do you look like Jolie?"  
  
"I am Jolie, silly. I came to tell you that I'm fine. I made it there safe and sound. Lily did too…"  
  
"You heard...?"  
  
"Of course I did. I'm watching over you, no matter what happens, I will always been in your heart. But I do want you to move on. Don't mourn my death, but celebrate it. Celebrate that I've made a change. A change that I've made in you. Move on, find another to love."  
  
"I couldn't possibly do that."  
  
"But you can. And I know you can. I believe in you. Make a difference."  
  
With that she kissed him one last time, and disappeard off into the distance. Dilandau had just met up with his angel; she had made it there. He smiled and walked back towards the large town. He would never forget Jolie. Never.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Ok, so I hope ya enjoyed the story. This story is dedicated to two singers who have sadly passed on. Selena Quintella, you were an awesome Spanish singer, it was too bad when you died, I was too young to notice you. That is up until now. To Aaliyah Houghten, I feel ashamed that I didn't notice your talents enough to go out and by your records until you passed on. Though I did know who you were, and I will greatly miss you. 


End file.
